RFR: Show Must Go On
by RFanR
Summary: What happened to the whole RFR crew after Travis left Roscoe? Did their story ended? Well, not in my opinion! Here's my version of the third RFR season! Please R
1. Back on Track

**_Summary:_** So Travis left, Ray and Lily became a pair and Robbie started working with Kim in the new radio station. Now, new semester begins… what will happen to RFR?

Before we start I wanted to inform you guys that I do believe that the ending of the original RFR seemed like a perfect way to close the show. I liked it so much however that I still decided to write my version of what happened afterwards.

Travis fans can calm down coz he won't be left out… there will be few OC's too.

With that said, I believe we can start:

**Episode #1: Back on Track**

Sunrays entered the room by a small window. The morning was only starting, but the boy that slept in the room was already awake. He looked outside the window with a nostalgia showing on his face. The next moment his gaze stopped at the old-fashioned radio that stood on the night table. The frequency was placed at 88,1.

"I wonder how you guys are doing…" he said to himself. "The school year is about to begin…"

"Son, we're leaving…" came a voice from outside the room. "Get ready…"

"Okay…" replied the boy, turning off the radio.

_Theme song:_

_ It's all you ever hear._

_Look like this, think like this, be like this._

_How do you fight it?_

_We started our own radio station._

_We keep our identities secret._

_It gives us the power to say what we want,_

_as loud as we want._

_We've changed the rules around._

_We've got a different sound._

_Tune into the underground._

_Cause when it gets too much._

_You have no choice._

_Ah, yeah, you gotta make some noise._

_Are you listenin'?_

_Are you listenin'?_

_Now, we're on the air._

_You're listening to Radio Free Roscoe._

It was the first day of school. The main doors leading to the Henry Roscoe High opened and three girls ran inside, carrying huge suitcases. Attracting the stares of practically all the students in the hall, they run through the hall and barely coming to a stop before the stairs, they started running up.

Finally they reached their destination: the principal's office. They started fixing their dresses that got a looked a bit messy due to the run.

"You guys ready?" asked the one carrying a guitar suitcase, who had long, blonde hair, as she knocked on the door and after hearing 'enter' from the other side, they walked inside.

"Oh, if it isn't our rock stars…" noticed a man behind the desk. "Late…"

"We're sorry, principal Waller…" replied the one with long, blonde hair. "We got back from our tour just today… that's why we're carrying the suitcases… since we didn't really had a chance to get a goodnight sleep, we were wondering if it'd be possible for us to skip the first day of school this year?"

"And I'm suppose to allow this, miss Randall?" the man responded with a question.

"You want us to play few more concerts in the cafeteria again, right?" another girl cut in. This one had brown hair and was wearing rainbow-colored clothes.

"If you insist… miss Hayes" came a reply.

"It's a deal!" yelled the rainbow-girl as she grabbed the man's hand. "Nice doing business with you!" and with that she let go of the man's hand and lead her friends outside.

----------

"So, did you heard that Lily and the rest are back?" asked a black boy with an afro hairdo as he sat near the table in the school cafeteria during the lunch break. "I even heard they convinced Waller to free them from classes today…"

"And why do you think my cell phone rang during math?" replied another boy with raven-black hair. "I'm already seeing Lily after school… we got some catching up to do… but enough about me, how's your work at that new radio station going? Must be good working in the same place your girlfriend does… you can keep an eye on her so that she won't flirt with anyone…"

"Kim's not like that…" assured the afro-boy. "Besides…" he began, but his thought was interrupted by an entrance of a certain boy.

The one who entered the cafeteria seemed to be a year younger then them. He had long, brown hair, made in a light dreadlock. He had sunglasses on his nose and was wearing wide, green pants and a white t-shirt with something that seemed like Indian drawings on it.

The boy made few moves like he was dancing and then, pretending the moonwalk, he reached the place where the students picked their food.

"Who's that?" asked the raven-haired boy.

"Jack O'Toole…" replied the afro. "Freshman… I heard that he said to Waller 'chill out, dude'… he's a rebel…"

"Yeah well, you said to Waller 'dude' once too, remember?"

As he said that, the one called Jack finished eating and headed to the exit. But before he reached it, he stopped, spun on his left foot, turning to face the whole cafeteria and from the bottom of his lungs, he called out: "Thank you, Roscoe! Goodnight!" and only with that did he left.

"That guy is weiazy… weird and crazy…" announced the raven-haired as he shrugged and got back to eating.

----------

The afro-boy slowly walked into his favorite hangout place: Mickey's. The place was quite crowded, which wasn't that surprising as it was the first day of school and at that time most of the students came here after school.

The boy looked around for a moment before he finally spotted the girl who he was looking for. The female was black and had long, straight, black hair, She seemed to be a year older then him and was reading some magazine at the moment.

"Guess who…" he asked playfully as he covered her eyes from behind.

"Hi, handsome…" replied the girl as she bended her head back and looked directly into the boy eyes. "Oh, it's you… sorry, I thought it was somebody else…" she joked.

"Very funny…" said the afro-boy with a smile on his face. "So, Kim, tell me, did Waller already made you a proposition of running Cougar Radio this year? Or maybe you asked him yourself? I mean, now with RFR gone Roscoe could use a good radio station…"

"I'm not the type for it anymore, Robbie…" replied the girl. "Waller did asked me, but I turned his offer down… I'm sticking to being a DJ at that new station… besides, Waller already found someone for my place… I heard you dropped the job though… why's that?"

"School's starting… guess I just don't wanna have too much on my head… I wouldn't mind having you on it though…" and with that he kissed her. "Besides, radio isn't as… tempting as it used to be for me…"

"You miss RFR, don't you?"

"Guess I am…" nodded Robbie. "But I have no power in that matter… So, you wanna go somewhere else?"

"Why not… I could use some air…"

"And what if I won't allow you to?" and with that he kissed her again, grabbed her by the hand and ran towards the exit.

----------

The raven-haired boy and the girl with long, blonde hair from before were laying on the grass hill next to each other, staring at the starry, night sky. A moment later they turned to look at each other at the same second.

"Judging from what you told me, your mall tour turned out fanvelous… that's fantastic and marvelous, best of both worlds…" said the boy.

"Yeah, it was pretty good…" nodded the girl with a serious face. "There was one thing missing during it though…"

"And what might that be?"

"You…" replied the girl as she bended to kiss him. "So, was this kiss cawesome? Hope I didn't lose my 'touch'…" she joked.

"In your case, I don't think something like that is possible, Lily…" replied the boy and then he got back to observing the stars. After a short silence, he finally spoken: "Lily, tell me… do you… miss RFR?"

"Why did you brought that up?" she gave him a questioning glare.

"I don't, I just…" began the boy. "Guess I miss the old times… you know, when Travis was still around… that's all…"

"Ray… I know you miss him, but we have to face the facts: he's not coming back… as sad as it is."

"Yeah… but I still miss the Zenman…" admitted the boy.

"Maybe I can ease your pain a bit?" asked Lily as she kissed him again. As their lips separated, a smile appeared on Ray's face, but deep down he still couldn't forget about his friend.

----------

"Hey, guys!" yelled Robbie as he ran over to Ray and Lily, who were walking down the school hall, holding hands. The lessons were about to start. "You could wait up, you know…"

"Sorry Robbie, we just wanna get to the cafeteria and eat some breakfast before school…" explained Lily. "So, when is Kim gonna be on?"

"Not today…" replied the afro-boy with a little smile appearing on his face, even though he did his best to stop it. "Seems that Kim's through with Cougar Radio…"

"You seem happy about that…" noticed the girl.

"Well, I hate to admit it, but…" began Robbie, but was suddenly interrupted by Ray:

"Look out!" as the afro-boy turned around he spotted a certain boy with brown dreadlocks on a skateboard, coming right at him.

The two collided and felt to the floor hard. Robbie was laying on his back and the skateboarder laid on top of him, with his eyes staring at him from behind the sunglasses. Finally the dreadlock decided to get off.

"Sorry, dude…" he began. "I guess I haven't mastered turning yet… nor stopping…"

"Mister O'Toole…" they all heard a loud voice coming from behind and so they turned around to notice principal Waller standing right in front of them: "The school hall isn't a skate park…" and with that announcement he picked up the boy's skateboard.

"Dude, you're touching my skateboard" stated Jack with a dumb look on his face. "Nobody touches my skateboard…"

"I'm not your… dude, mister O'Toole…" responded the man. "And you just violated this school rules on your second day… I know your situation and I understand it must be hard, but that does not allow you to do whatever you want. You can get your skateboard back after school… that's also when you'll receive your detention…" and with that he walked away.

"Took away my skateboard…" dreadlock said to no-one in particular. "This mean war…"

The three teens looked at the brown-haired boy walking away with their mouths down.

"I take back what I said yesterday about him…" announced Ray. "This guy is siazy… that's sick and crazy… but you wanted to talk to us about something, didn't you Robson?"

"Em, yeah…" nodded Robbie. "I'm wondering… what would you guys say if we'll… get back to RFR?"

"You too, Robbie?" Lily gave him a questioning look. "Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean, Travis isn't coming back even if we do this… I mean, I love RRF, but… where's the point?"

The boys just exchanged glances.

----------

"So, who's that?" asked Ray, taking another bite of his sandwich, while he pointed at a girl sitting alone next to the window.

She had long, black hair, her skin was a little tan and her right ear was pierced with many earrings and her left eyebrow was also pierced. She wore black and her make-up could give you an impression she's a goth.

"Samantha Rogers" replied Parker, who joined the trio in the cafeteria. "She's yet another freshman. I've met her yesterday and we talked a bit… okay, actually I did most of the talking, she only said 'okay' and 'whatever' from time to time…"

"Hey, she's not that bad…" they all heard Jack's voice and they all turn around to see the skateboarder bending back from his table next to theirs. "I sit behind her on English. When misses Mitchell asked me about something, she gave me an answer… sure, as it turned out, the answer was wrong, but…"

"_Peace, people, this is Lisa Carpenter speaking…_" came a voice from the loud speaker. "_The one who speaks for you. With the new school year starting I wanna remind all the cougars to treat the freshmen nicely and help them out in need. Also, principal Waller reminds you that skateboarding in school is forbidden and will be punished…_"

"And here I was thinking that Cougar Radio is student's station…" sighed Jack. "Four years in this joint sure can suck… guess it's back to looking for a good frequency…" and with that he took his stuff and left.

Robbie, Ray and Lily only exchanged glances, which Parker didn't noticed.

----------

Evening arrived to Roscoe as three teenagers appeared in the same place at the same time. They looked at each other for a moment and then weak smiles started to appear on their faces. The first one to speak was a boy with an afro: "So, you guys too?"

"Guess so…" nodded Lily. "Whether we like it or not, RFR was an important part of our lives… we can't just leave it like this… not without a final goodbye…"

"So, you do not intent coming back?" Robbie ask to make sure.

"I love RFR…" replied the girl. "But I have a feeling that doing it I'll be imprisoned in the past… and I believe that it's time to move on…" and with that she thought about her band, a second later turning to Ray.

"What'd you say if we take a look inside?" proposed the raven-haired. "This one, last time…"

"Since we're all here anyway…" responded afro-boy as he headed to the door.

The walked down the stairs and opened the door with a bug posted on them from the other side. The place they entered didn't changed that much since the last time they were here, only it gathered more dust.

Robbie walked into the space Travis usual sat in and operated the whole equipment. He looked with nostalgia at the boxes full of buttons on them and then his gaze rested on a small blackboard with chalk laying around it. He could see Travis operating all of that in his mind.

Lily lifted up one of the microphones that were standing on the square table in the middle of the other 'room'. She smiled slightly as she looked to the place she used to plug in her guitar and play songs and RFR jingles.

Ray tried out his chair another time. It felt that just yesterday he was sitting in it along with his friends and talked about school life in a way that would drive principal Waller crazy. He couldn't help but let out a small sigh.

"I'm sure gonna miss this…" he said to himself as he looked around a little more.

"RFR won't disappear…" assured Robbie. "It just won't be transmitting anymore…"

The three walked around the 'studio' for few more minutes before turning the lights out and closing the door. They loved this place… yet they weren't planning to get back here. At least not to do what they usual did.

----------

"So this is the famous Lisa Carpenter?" asked Ray as he looked at the girl sitting behind a big glass, surrounded with lots of radio equipment in it.

The new voice of Cougar Radio turned out to be a girl their age with long, blonde hair, clipped in a ponytail. She was wearing a light, blue dress and a pair of white jeans. Her eyes were hazel and at the currently moment she was going over through some schedule.

"What did you expect, a beauty queen?" asked Lily with a smile.

"Actually, she is pretty hot…" began the raven-head, but instantly shut up after winking to his girlfriend. "Waller's still playing that schedule thing, isn't he? Some things will never change…"

Right then Lily punched him in the arm. "Hey, you're right..." she smiled.

"Very funny... now my arm is broken... besides we should get going, we're suppose to met Robbie on the stairs…"

And with that they headed to their favorite spot in the whole school, where Robbie was already waiting with Parker keeping him company.

"So, you finally showed up…" noticed Parker. "Took you long enough… or were you busy with… stuff?" she asked playfully.

But before any of them could answer the question, which was a rhetorical one in a way, they heard another, Cougar announcement: "_Peace people, this is your favorite Lisa Carpenter, filling in for River Pierce yet again…I just wanted to say thanks to all the higher grades for welcoming the freshmen kindly… this song is for you…_" and with saying that she played some song that spoke about friendship.

"Kind welcome…" repeated Robbie sarcastic. "I heard some bully flushed some poor freshmen's head in the toilet yesterday… the Cougar is hiding things again…"

"You're attending this school longer then I do, so I'd think you got used to that by now…" they heard Jack's voice and a second later noticed him coming their way on his skateboard again. Only this time he was able to stop in front of them.

"I see you learned to stop… finally…" said Ray.

"Yeah, but turning is a different story…" replied the dreadlock. "So, is Cougar always saying what Waller tells them to? Coz when you listen to it, which I do rather rarely, they present Roscoe High as paradise…"

"Unfortunately yes…" responded Robbie. "But why are you riding your skateboard at school again? You may not get it back if Waller catches you…"

"I don't care…" announced Jack. "I live how I want… and I like riding a skateboard. It is my freedom… just the fact that I can't turn that Carpenter girl off is enough power they have over me…"

"So, skateboarding is your way to show people the real you?" asked Lily.

"Yeah, dude…" nodded dreadlock. "Well, this skateboard is actually something more to me then just an item… it's both a memory and my own voice… anyways, I'm off to my class… even though I'd love to skip it… it's math…" and with that he ride off.

Robbie, Ray and Lily exchanged glances once more and this time Parker did noticed, but haven't said a single thing.

----------

Robbie looked at the clock. It was almost four in the afternoon. Switched the right buttons and left the small 'room' to sit next to the table where Lily and Ray already waited for him.

"You know, if you wanna bail out this is your last chance..." he reminded as he took his seat.

"No..." replied the girl. "RFR is needed... and it seems we won't be able to get away from it just like that... it still IS and important part in our lives..."

"Wonder if we can still do this the way it should be done…" said Ray as he started to put his headphones on.

"We'll see in a moment…" replied the afro-boy, as he putted his. "Welcome everybody. I'm Question Mark and with me are Shady Lane and Pronto… and we're Radio…"

"… Free…" continued Lily.

"… Roscoe!" finished Ray.

"We're back" announced Robbie, smiling at his friends.

* * *

And that ends the first episode of RFR third (or fifth, I'm never sure) season. This is just the beginning and if it'll turn out you like it, I'll submit the second episode before Christmas. All I need is reviews saying something like "I like it"... but critic is welcomed too, sometimes it can be helpful. 

Until next time, I hope.


	2. Jack the dude

At the beginning I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed the previous 'episode'. Hope you'll enjoy what's coming.

Some of the questions you had will be partly answered in this episode and most will be cleared before the fifth. Now, enough with the spoiler.

Without further to do:

**Episode #2: Jack the Dude**

"To be honest I still find it hard to believe that we're doing this again…" Robbie told Ray as they headed to man's bathroom, looking around for any 'life forms' walking through the hall. "Plus we're short on a DJ…"

"Chill, okay…" the raven-hair tried to calm him down. "I know that it's different from before, but still RFR is required… we're heroes this school needs…" and with that he stood in a way his back would cover his friend. "The coast seems clear…"

"Let's do this then…" replied the afro-boy while taking a poster out of his backpack. He unwrapped it and placed it on the wall right behind the place Ray was standing.

The poster showed a pair of eyes on a green background with big, white letters forming into 'Radio Free Roscoe 88.1'. Right below that there was a small addition that Lily thought of: 'The true voice of Roscoe High'.

Robbie backed away to see his 'work' from a distance. He made his hands into a 'camera' and closed his left eye. After staring at the poster for a few moments, he decided that it was good.

"No turning back now…" he announced. "RFR is back…"

"Yeah well, we better get the hell out of here, before someone spots us…" and with that they both started walking through the hallway and disappeared behind the corner.

But because of that, they had no idea that a moment later the man's room door opened and Jack walked right out of it. The dreadlock looked around and didn't see anyone; he noticed a poster hanging on a wall though. That poster wasn't there when he entered the bathroom.

The boy read the commercial and looked in the direction Robbie and Ray disappeared just few seconds ago. Then he turned to the poster once more and read out loud: "Radio Free Roscoe?"

_Theme song:_

_It's all you ever hear._

_Look like this, think like this, be like this._

_How do you fight it?_

_We started our own radio station._

_We keep our identities secret._

_It gives us the power to say what we want,_

_As loud as we want._

_We've changed the rules around._

_We've got a different sound._

_Tune into the underground._

_Cause when it gets too much._

_We have no choice._

_Ah, yeah, you gotta make some noise._

_Are you listenin'?_

_Are you listenin'?_

_Now, we're on the air._

_You're listening to Radio Free Roscoe._

Kim walked closer to Robbie, who was just looking around his locker for a biology book. Once he found it, he grabbed the heavy volume and closed the door.

"You must be quite happy, right?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he replied with a question.

"You didn't saw the posters? RFR is back…"

"Oh, that…" responded the afro, pretending he just noticed. "Well, I won't say I'm crushed… but it's a good thing that Cougar isn't going to be the only voice this year…"

"I wonder what Waller would say about that…" she smiled devilishly and then bended to kiss him on the lips. "I should go, my English class is about to start… I hope I'll see you later…"

"Definitely" he smiled back and went his own way.

----------

"Miss Carpenter, we need to talk…" announced principal Waller. "Did you see the posters?"

"You mean those about some Radio Free Roscoe?" replied the girl in a bored voice. "Don't worry, sir, this is just some underground radio station made by amateurs… no sweat…"

"My dear, you weren't here last year, so you don't know, but RFR can be dangerous… if you'll allow them to work again, your position might be threatened… my advice is that you destroy them, before they'll start operating… coz once they will, you'll find yourself in trouble… big trouble…" and with that he walked away.

"Trouble?" repeated Lisa. "Like I'll let myself get defeated by some rookies… I made radio while I was still in first grade…" but then she thought about what Waller said for a moment and when she spotted Jack coming towards her on his skateboard, she decided to stop him: "Hey, freak, freeze!"

Dreadlock shoot her a dead glare, but stopped either way. "What do you want, shrimp?"

"You're a freshman like me and since this whole RFR thing was working last year too it means you're not involved in it…" stated Lisa. "So I want to hire you as a private eye. Your mission will be to find out who RFR is and then give me your report…"

"Forget it…" replied the boy. "I don't know what this RFR thing is, but if it pisses you off, then I have nothing against them… See ya…"

"You either do it or you can tell your skateboard the last goodbye…"

"What?" Jack instantly stopped.

"Skateboarding in school is forbidden…" reminded the girl. "You already broke that rule few times… so if I decide to tell it to the principal, he'll take your board away for good… so, what's it gonna be?"

The skateboarder just stared at her for a moment, not saying anything.

----------

"So, what do you think?" Lily asked her boyfriend as soon as she finished playing him her new song. "Is it cawesome?"

"Better then that…" replied Ray with confidence. "More like… bomsome… that's bombastic and awesome… best of both worlds… Just a thing to start RFR once more…"

"Yeah, I… I'd prefer to save it for No Man's Land Ray… you know, after that mall tour I believe that the band should be my highest priority… right after you…" and with that she kissed him.

"Guess your love for RFR got turned down a bit, did it?"

"It's not that… RFR is still important to me… it's just that… you know, Travis not being here… this was something we did all together… and now every time we do a broadcast, it reminds me that he's gone and not coming back…"

"You can never be sure of what the future will bring" replied Ray. "Think about it differently… like that since we're doing RFR again, maybe it'll drag him back…"

"Thanks…" she smiled at him and bended for another kiss. "We should get going, the classes are about to start…" and with that they both got up and walked to their lockers.

------------

In the meantime, in another part of the school, Robbie noticed Jack staring at one of RFR posters, so he walked closer to the freshman and once he was standing right next to him, he looked at the poster too.

"So, this whole, new radio station got you interested?" he asked.

"You might say that, dude…" replied Jack. "But in a bit different way then you think… I have no idea what's this all about, but Lisa forced me to find out who RFR are and I figure that if I'm planning to solve the mystery, I should start with my only clue."

"You… have a detective personality?" Robbie looked at him with a smile and laughed for a moment, but then got serious. "Why did you said yes?"

"Not much choice there, dude… she was ready to take away my skateboard…"

"And because of some skateboard you're ready to…"

"I already told you it's not just a skateboard" interrupted Jack. He grew silent for a short while before he continued. "I'm an orphan… The orphanage owner said that when she found me at the front door, all that was there was me, a note and this skateboard. I know nothing about my parents... and this board… it's the only connection I have with them. That's why I brought it with me once I left Quebec…"

"I see…" announced Robbie. "But it sorta holds you to the past…"

"The past I know nothing about…" reminded the skateboarder. "I don't know why my parents left me… nor why all I have after them is that board… but when I ride it, I feel like being close to them… at least in some way…" and with that he walked away.

-----------

It was lunch break when Robbie joined Lily and Ray who were sitting at the same table, eating. Right next to their table sat Jack alone, with some poster in his backpack. The afro-boy noticed that and decided to ask:

"Hey, Jack, what's with that poster?"

"Oh, this?" the skateboarder didn't understood at first. "It's one of those posters that are all over school… about this new radio station… I need to take it home… you see, when you live in an orphanage, you learn strange stuff…" his voice turned into whisper. "I can take fingerprints of this and then find out who posted them all around… simple as that…"

"And you really think that they'll allow you to enter the police files to check for fingerprints just so that you could uncover who makes an underground radio?" asked Robbie.

"Of course… they won't…" responded Jack. "Dude, you just messed up my plan, now I have to find another way to get to them…"

"You know, for a year no-one was able to find out who RFR were…" reminded Lily. "Why do you think you'll succeed? And on such a short notice too…"

"This is something I must do, that's all…" replied the dreadlock and then he cut of due to another announcement that came from the loud speaker:

"_Peace people, this is your adorable Lisa Carpenter speaking and I'm here to announce that Cougar Radio will be giving away a special award for a higher grader that helped the freshmen the most. The results will be displayed in a week and as it stands now, Scott Mason seems like a sure-win. Way to go Scott, good to know there are students who care about newbie's…_" but then a phone rang in and the DJ answered it. "_You're no the air…_"

"_How come Scott Mason is leading that ranking? I'm a newbie and once I asked him where my class was… and he guided me to the janitor's closet…_" but then the caller was cut off.

"_I'm so sorry, it seems that your connection broke... but we'll be back to the topic right after this song…_" and with that Lisa play a track that no-one really cared about.

"Yeah, his care about freshmen catches my heart…" Jack held himself back from laughing. "Just yesterday this 'over-all good-guy' locked me in my locker when I was putting my skateboard there… if it wasn't for Floyd, I wouldn't get out of it before lunch. But I guess he had his reasons… he probably wanted to make sure if my lock works…"

"That's Cougar Radio for ya!" announce Ray as he lifted his glass of juice, pretending he's making a toast.

"I hear you, dude" added the skateboarder as he lifted his glass and bumped Ray's with it slightly. "For Cougar Radio, the suckest radio station on the planet."

"Is that even a word?" asked Robbie.

"Who cares?" replied Jack as he took his stuff went exited the cafeteria.

---------

Later that day Robbie, Ray and Lily were all in the hangout, preparing to go on the air.

"So, aren't you guys worried?" asked the afro-boy as he prepared the equipment.

"About what?" wondered Lily.

"Well, Jack… he's trying to find out who we are… and he might succeed sooner or later…"

"Get real, Robbie" replied Ray. "As much as I like him, he's not totally sane… I don't think we should be worrying about him. Besides, right now, we got a show to run…" and with that he put his headphones on.

The other two soon followed and Robbie was ready to begin the broadcast as usual. In the same time Jack was at Mickey's, doing his homework and sitting close to the radio when he heard something that drew his attention:

"You're listening to Radio Free Roscoe. I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering… what does it take to be an idol? Good appearance? Experience? Personality?"

"I think you're an idol when people wish to be like you…" Lily cut in. "In most cases why we want to be like someone else are different. For example you wish you could be like somebody because he or she is more popular then you. But you can also wish to be like someone else because that someone has a talent for something you don't…"

"Okay, but what if that person doesn't deserve to be followed?" responded Robbie. "Take Scott Mason for example: he's said to get the award for being most helpful to freshmen while I heard just yesterday he locked one in the locker…"

At hearing that Jack's eyes widen. He started to look at the radio like it was the most interesting thing in the world right now, totally forgetting about his homework.

"Mason is seen as perfect, because he's the captain of the basketball team" announced Ray. "It's not that important what he does, he got nominated because he's a man of success. I mean how can you judge who helped someone better? A good advice can sometimes be more valuable then doing something for someone tens of times…"

"Pronto has a point" agreed Lily. "This whole award Cougar is giving is more of a popularity contest… If the freshmen were allowed to vote for those who helped them the most then it'd be a different story, but from what I know nothing like that was organized."

"Okay, but why Scott Mason?" asked Robbie. "There are other, popular people… take River Pierce for example…" he then noticed Lily looking down at the mentioning of that name. "What do you think, listeners?"

A second later phone ranged.

"This is RFR, you're no the air" announced Lily.

"I think you should ask Lisa about this" began the first caller. "I bet she's the one who made the choice… it doesn't seem that anything except her opinion goes."

"Thanks for your opinion" replied Ray. "Caller number two, your turn."

"Well, I don't really approve the choice, but it is somewhat understandable… he is Scott Mason after all and many girls would love to go out with him, including me. I guess putting him in a good light is natural in a way…"

"I can't say I agree with all you say, but that's partly true I believe…" responded Lily. "Before we dig deeper into the topic, let's listen to the newest song of your favorites, the Trews!" and with that music came out of the radio.

"Who'd have thought…" Jack said to himself, smiling under his nose.

----------

Later that evening Lily and Ray were on a date at Mickey's. They ordered a huge milkshake with two straws and sat in front on each other, drinking from the same glass. They didn't even noticed when River Pierce came in and walked towards them.

"Romantic moment, eh?" he asked, drawing the attention of the two.

"River… what are you doing here?" responded Lily, confused as to what to say.

"Well, this is a public place so I believe I have the right to show up here from time to time, don't I?" came a reply.

The silence fall between them. River was looking at Lily, she was looking back at him and Ray just stared at his girlfriend, not sure whether he should say something or not. Finally the oldest of them decided to speak up:

"Look, Lily, its fine. You choose Ray… it hurts, but no hard feelings… after all, you had to follow your heart… that's what important. As for me, I'll get over you someday… just wanted to tell you that…"

"Wow, River, I…" began the girl, but she was interrupted by the blonde instantly:

"No, really, don't worry about it… its cake" he gave them both his famous smile and bended over the raven-haired boy. "Take good care of her, Brennan" he whispered into the boy's ear and soon after that, he walked away.

"Well, that was… unexpected" stated Lily.

"Yeah, River Pierce showed that he has feelings too…" nodded Ray. "Who'd have guessed?"

Just then Robbie and Kim entered Mickey's holding each other's hands. They seated on the couch and kissed, before saying anything.

"So, do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Kim was the first to ask. "They're showing that old film on TV and I figure you can stop by so we could watch it together…"

"Sounds great" smiled Robbie, as he got back to kissing his girlfriend.

"I hope that your good humor has more to do with me then the return of RFR…" she said in a serious voice, but soon after smiled and returned the kiss.

"Dude, can we talk in private?" they both suddenly heard a voice and before they knew it, Jack was propping against the couch, staring at them.

"Well, I…" began the afro-boy, as he looked at Kim, but she interrupted him.

"Don't worry, I should go anyways… I'm doing an evening broadcast today… working at RNR (**A/N: dunno how that station was really called, so for now it'll be Roscoe's New Radio… if you know what was the real name of it, do let me know and I'll change it**) is a killer… see ya" and giving her boyfriend a small kiss, she left.

"So, what is it?" asked Robbie.

"I've got a news flash that might interest you… Question Mark" he said in a quiet voice.

"What are…" began the afro-boy, but was instantly cut of:

"Look, I know it's you… I heard RFR's broadcast. The only people that knew about the fact that Mason locked me in my locker were you guys, coz I told you, Mason's friends and Floyd, the janitor. I doubt Floyd would make RFR just as much as I doubt Mason's buddies would be talking about him like that… that leaves you…"

"Jack, you must be…"

"Don't play that with me…" the skateboarder interrupted him again. "You are Question Mark and I bet my tomorrow's lunch, even though it's a lame prize, that Lily and Ray are Shady Lane and Pronto…"

"So, what now?" asked Robbie after a short silence. "Are you gonna turn us in?"

"Well, if I'd find out about that before four p.m. today I probably would…" replied Jack. "But that changed… I heard your audition and I must say you guys impressed me. Some of the callers didn't agreed with you and still you let them talk… this whole RFR thing is Roscoe's true voice… so no, I'm not gonna turn you in… more then that, I would like to be part of it."

"Part of it?"

"Yeah… the whole underground radio station idea is cool… plus you guys could use a voice of a freshman in there…"

"Look, I'd have to ask Lily and Ray about this… RFR had only four DJ's in it's history…"

"Go and ask them then, but keep in mind that I can always change my decision…" said Jack with a serious face, which soon turned into a smile. "No matter what your decision will be… RFR is secret safe with me… as long as you'll keep Lisa on the leash…" he winked. "Well, I'll be going, I still have an essay for my English class for tomorrow… see you later…" and with that he took his leave.

Robbie looked after him before the skateboarder left Mickey's and then turned around with a smile on his face. He noticed Lily and Ray sitting at a nearby table, so he decided to talk to them right away.

----------

"O'Toole, stop!" ordered Lisa as she chased after the skateboarder. "I wanna know how your investigation is going…"

"Oh yeah, about that: I'm afraid I won't be able to solve this mystery…" replied dreadlock, not able to hold back his victory smile.

"You've been working on it for less then a day…"

"Yeah, but I have something like a sixth sense… I can tell when something isn't gonna work… and now this sense tells me that I won't be able to find out who makes RFR… I'd say that I'm sorry, but the thing is, I'm not…"

"You're gonna be sorry…" warned Lisa. "Nobody messes with me. For starters you'll lose your skateboard… but you can be sure it won't end on just that…"

"Well, good luck… in case you haven't noticed, I didn't bring it with me today and I don't intend to use it in school anymore… I've found a better way to express myself. And as for anything else you can think of… bite me…" and with that he walked away.

----------

"So, what do we have planned for tonight?" asked Lily as she kissed Ray on the cheek.

"Wovie… that's walk and movie, best of both worlds… or we could always drop by for the comedy night at Mickey's..."

"Sounds fun…" replied the musician and kissed him again, this time on the lips.

From another part of the hall River was standing in front of his locker, taking out his history book as he looked in the direction of the staircase where Lily and ray sat. He saw them kissing and couldn't help but left out a small sigh, closing the door.

-----------

"Jack, wait up!" the skateboarder heard Robbie's voice and stopped. A second later afro-boy reached his location. "I've talked to Lily and Ray…"

"And…?" Jack tried to hurried him.

"You're in" he replied after a dramatic pause and then smiled. "The show starts at four p.m. … wait for me after school and I'll lead you to the studio… And… welcome to RFR…" and with that he held out his hand.

"Thanks…" responded dreadlock with a smile and grabbed afro-boy's hand. "Good to be on board…" and just when it seemed that he'll react normal, he started his dance once more, finished by the moonwalk.

However, while he was walking back, he run into someone.

"Sorry, dude…" began Jack as he turned around to see who he hit. The boy seemed around a year older then him. He had short, gelled, blonde hair and was wearing a white and green shirt.

"Don't sweat it…" replied the boy with a smile.

Robbie stared at the boy with his eyes widened and a smile appearing on his face. There was no doubt about it. "Travis?"

"Hey Robbie…" came a reply. "How've you been?"

The two started laughing and then felt each others arms a second later.

"Good to see you again, master T" announced Robbie, not letting his friend go.

"That was supposed to be my line…" joked the blonde.

Jack observed the whole situation, surprised at the sight. The only thing he managed to do is to quietly repeat the name Robbie said: "Travis?"

* * *

And with that the second episode ends. Please leave a review once you're done. Pretty please. It'd really make my day. 

Also, if you'll be so kind to review, please tell me what you think about Jack. Like him, hate him?

And using the opportunity:

_MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

Tune in next time.


	3. Strong Feelings

Okay, before we start, I just wanted to say 'thank you' to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapter. You can be sure that as long as you'll be interested, I'll keep going. And if the popularity will be good for me... well, you'll see.

I guess you didn't stop by to read about me... so here's the third 'episode' of RFR's third season (at least how I picture it). Please read and review.

**Episode #3: Strong Feelings**

"So, how come you came back?" Lily asked Travis while they were sitting on their favorite staircase with Robbie, Ray and Jack. "I thought you were gone for good…"

"Theoretically I am…" replied the blonde. "It seems my father had some business that needed finishing here before he could fully work in Hong Kong… it looks like its permanent. When he'll finish here, we're going back… and I don't think I'll see Roscoe ever again…"

"That sucks…" announced Ray. "And I was hoping that you came back to stay. Isn't there a way? I mean, there's gotta be something that will keep you in Roscoe…"

"As much as I'd love that, nothing can be done…"

"So when do you leave?" asked Robbie.

"In few days, I guess… that business my father has isn't something that should take long…"

"Well, have you seen Parker then?" questioned Lily. "She'd be happy to see you…"

"About that…" began Travis, but was interrupted by a certain girl that jumped on his neck:

"You're back!" yelled Parker. "Cool beans! I knew you'd come back! How's my number one man?"

Travis just released himself from her grip and walked away, saying: "I'm not in the mood…"

Jack looked after him and then turned to Parker whose expression immediately changed from happiness to depression.

_Theme song:_

_It's all you ever hear._

_Look like this, think like this, be like this._

_How do you fight it?_

_We started our own radio station._

_We keep our identities secret._

_It gives us the power to say what we want,_

_As loud as we want._

_We've changed the rules around._

_We've got a different sound._

_Tune into the underground._

_Cause when it gets too much._

_We have no choice._

_Ah, yeah, you gotta make some noise._

_Are you listenin'?_

_Are you listenin'?_

_Now, we're on the air._

_You're listening to Radio Free Roscoe._

"What was that back there?" Lily asked Travis as she came to sit at the table he sat alone.

"You mean my reaction to Parker's behavior?" replied the blonde with a question. "Sorry for being mean, but I really don't think this is any of your business…"

"Parker's my best friend…" came a response. "And she loves you… just like you used to love her back. What happened? Is it Bridget again?"

"This has nothing to do with Bridget" assured Travis. "People move on… they change… just like their feelings… That's how things are…" and with that he took his bag and left.

---------

Jack walked inside the school library and saw something that he would never expect to see there: Ray was sitting at a table with some poetry books and kept writing something on a paper. The skateboarder moved closer to his friend and looked over his shoulder.

"Your lips are rose red and taste like fresh bread…" he read. "Dude, I'd give you an A for the rhyme, but if you're writing for Lily, I advice you use better, poetry books. Plus, how did you know where the school library is?"

"Look, I'm not an expert in being a poet…" replied Ray. "And that comment about the library… well, you don't seem like a bookman either…"

"Yeah well, from time to time you have to make an impression you're actually studying…" Jack tried to defend himself. Then silence felt between them, broke by the dreadlock few seconds later. "So, what's with Parker and this Travis dude?"

Ray sighed and put away his pen. "Last year Travis came to this school. He helped us create RFR… actually, the whole equipment belongs to him… but his father is a diplomat and because of that they have to travel a lot, so he left after the school dance… however, few weeks before he left, Parker and him started dating… and I really had a feeling they had a great connection…"

"So why would he just ignore her?"

"The Zenman is a complex guy… he's strood… that's strange… but good…"

"Well, I never saw Parker so depressed… then again, I did know her for a short while... It's intriguing nonetheless…" and with that he walked towards the exit.

"You didn't came her to get a book or something?" Ray called after him.

"Who, me?" replied Jack with a small laugh as he continued to walk towards the door.

But as he was about to open them, Ed and Ted ran into the library. They reached the librarian and both called out: "I'd like to rent the 'Crime and punishment'!" and a second later they started arguing who was first.

----------

"Hey, Kim, what are you doing?" asked Robbie as he sat next to his girlfriend at Mickey's.

"Waiting for you, cutie…" she replied. "Hope you don't have much homework, coz I'm planning to take you away for the rest of the day. How's that sound?"

"Well, I… I can't… I have plans for four p.m. … sorry… but I have all the time you want now, we can go anywhere…"

"What's going on, Robbie?" asked Kim. "Since RFR started broadcasting again, you've been acting strange… almost like you're avoiding me. Is something wrong?"

"No, why do you think that? It's just that… I have duties… I'm sorry…"

"You know what, McGrath, I'm sorry too…" and with that she grabbed her bag and stormed outside. When she opened the door, she almost hit Jack in the face with them.

Giving him an evil glare, she walked right past him. The skateboarder looked after her and then turned to Robbie who just exited Mickey's.

"Is everything alright?" asked Jack.

"To be honest I'm not sure…" replied the afro-boy. "I mean, once she got back from Paris we couldn't get enough of each other and now… we're becoming distant… maybe we just don't feel the same way about each other anymore? But it's not your problem. See you…" and with that he took his leave.

Jack observed his friend's back with a worried look and then entered the Roscoe famous hanging out spot. As he walked inside, he noticed a certain blonde boy sitting at the table. He came closer.

"Hi…" began the skateboarder. "You may not remember me… I'm one of Robbie's friends… we met today, but weren't able to know each other too good. My name's Jack O'Toole…" and with that he held out his hand.

"Travis Strong…" replied the blonde simply, grabbing his hand.

"So, I heard you helped created RFR…" continued Jack after a short silence. "Smog, wasn't it? I mean, respect man…"

"I'm surprised the others told you about this…"

"RFR is operating again… and today I'll make my début… hey, maybe you'd like to join us? I'm sure the rest would like that… it'd be like the good old days… well, for them…"

"As much as I'd want to, I can't… Waller would get suspicious that Smog suddenly came back in the same time I've returned. Besides I'm not gonna stay long I'm afraid…"

"Okay, then maybe you'll tell me what's up with you and Parker? I've heard the story from Ray, but I'd like to know your point of view as well. From what Rayminator said you two were really close…"

"Yeah… we were…" replied Travis with hesitation and sadness in his voice.

"So what's up with your action this morning, dude? I mean, if you love her, then your way of showing it is just weird…"

"Parker and I… are in the past…" interrupted Travis as he grabbed his bag, but Jack could sense he wasn't completely honest to him, so he stood up and caught up to the Buddhist.

"Okay, this is none of my business, I guess…" he said, putting his hand of Travis shoulder. "But maybe you could listen to RFR today? I'm sure you miss that at least a little…"

"Perhaps…" came a response and with that the blonde left.

----------

Ray was sitting outside Mickey's, working on his poem, when Ed and Ted came to him.

"What's up guys?" he asked, putting his pencil away.

"Well, Ted and I were just wondering what're you doing…" announced Ed.

"I'm trying to write a poem for Lily… guess I'm not too good at it though. I just don't get it, when I was with Grace it came easy to write her something and now I hardly can make two, good lines…"

"I think I know what you need…" stated Ted. "A little help from Romance Masters, Ed and Ted… we'll help you…"

"Thanks for the heart guys, but I'd really prefer doing this on my own… besides, since when are you 'Romance Masters'?"

"Well, you know…" began Ed. "Hey, stop making fun of us, it's you who can't write few, nice words about his girlfriend. Come on Ted…" and with that they took their leave.

Ray look after them and then got back to writing. A second later he left out a sigh. "Sadly, you guys are right…"

----------

Parker was sitting on the grass in the park when Lily spotted her. She observed her friend for a moment, hesitating if she should come to her or just let her be by herself for now. In the end she decided to talk to her.

"How're you doing?" she asked, sitting next to the bassist.

"Besides the fact that Travis totally ignored me?" came a response. "You know, I kinda figured that even if he'd come back, he'll be changed… I've tried to prepare myself even for the fact that he might find somebody… what I didn't prepared myself for was him not carrying at all…"

"I'm sure he's got a good reason for this…"

"Yeah, Bridget… or another girl he found in Hong Kong" Parker sighed. Then silence felt between them, which was broken by On Man's Land bassist: "You talked o him, didn't you? What happened in Hong Kong? Why is he acting like that? You think he doesn't care about me anymore?"

"Of course he does… you know Travis, he finds it hard getting close to people and showing how he really feels…"

"You're just like Robbie… you can't lie… and I can't either. I still love him, Randy and the fact that he ignores me hurts. Why won't he at least tell me that he found someone else? Maybe he doesn't feel anything for me, but am I asking for too much when I want him to straighten things up with me?"

"No, you're not asking for too much… it's Travis who gives too little… I don't know what happened to him in Hong Kong, but what he's doing is unfair… yet I believe he has his reasons…"

"That's the only thing that cheers me up… that he has some reason…" and saying that Parker became gloomy once more.

----------

"So, what do you think?" asked Ray as he looked at Robbie and Jack, who were reading his poem. They were now at the station, preparing for the broadcast.

"Well, it's not bad…" began the afro-boy. "But you know, that part where you compare her to a goat… I'd cross it off…"

"Yeah, dude…" Jack cut in. "I'm not an expert, but I don't think any girl would like to be compared to a smelly animal. And why are you even doing this? You two love each other, so she shouldn't care about your poetic skills… which are low, by the way…"

"It's not that" answered Ray. "I just wanted to show her that even though we were apart for two months, my feelings haven't changed… I mean, if she'd leave me I'd probably end up writing some sad and pathetic poem… but now I'm not so sure… when I was with Grace writing stuff like that was not a problem and now…"

"Don't worry…" Jack tried to cheer him up. "I'm sure all the poems you'll write will be sad and pathetic…" and with that he laughed and tapped him on the shoulder, yet his doubts made him think. "But speaking of which, where is Lily? You guys said we're starting at four. And this is my first time on the air… dude, this'll rock!"

"That reminds me: we don't have a nickname for you" reminded Ray.

"That's easy" replied Robbie. "Dude…"

"What do you need?" asked Jack.

"No, that's your nickname… fits you. Once we're on the air, use our nicknames only. Mine's Question Mark, Ray's Pronto and to Lily you should refer Shady Lane. Got it?"

"Chill…" responded the skateboarder.

Just then Lily came in and they all sat at the table, putting their headphones on, prepared for the show.

Outside the station, Travis was sitting at Mickey's where the radio was tuned on 88.1. Meanwhile, at their home, Parker and Kim were also listening to RFR's broadcast.

"Hey there, you're listening to Radio Free Roscoe" began Robbie. "I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering…"

"Can people truly change as time passes by?" Jack suddenly cut in.

"Actually, I wanted to talk about style…" announce Q.M.

"Hey, give me a break, I'm new here. But, since I already gave us a topic, can't we chat about it at least for a while?"

"Okay listeners, our new DJ, Dude, made a request so let's respect it. Let it rip" encouraged Ray.

"Thanks Pronto" Jack said to him. "So, do you think people really can change as they grow?"

"Yeah… I mean, as Smog would say, changes are a part of progress…" began Ray. "As we grow, our point of view changes… nothing we can do about that…"

"It's not a rule, Pronto" Lily disagreed. "People can change, but only on their own, free will. For example: you can't make someone change his believes. You can only present them your point of view, but whether they accept it or not is their choice…"

"But what if the influences are really strong?" asked Robbie. "So strong you won't be able to withstand them?"

"Well, I know one thing" announced Jack. "People can change, but not their feelings. They can try to hide them, but heart is not a servant. For example: if you loved somebody, you can't start hating him or her just like that. Why? Because love is too strong. You can't help falling in love, it just happens. And once you do fall in love… it's not as easy to stop loving. You may start loving someone new, but the old love will never disappear… at least not completely. You can deny it, but that's how it works. Doesn't it?"

The phones started ringing, so Robbie decided to speak up: "We'll be back to the topic right after this song" and with that music started playing in the studio as both Ray and Robbie looked at Jack who walked towards the window and looked at the sky.

In the meantime Travis was thinking about what he just heard in the radio. A moment later he walked to the window to look at the clouds. Then turned his head back and his sight stopped at a CD of a certain rock band formed of three girls. His face instantly caught a worried expression and slightly nodding his head, he returned to drinking his green tea.

In the same time Parker was propping her head on her hands while she watched the sky. Her gaze soon went to the wall of her room on which hanged a picture of her and Travis taken when they visited the amusement park with the whole gang. She left out a sad sigh and returned to watching the sky.

Kim was sitting in the booth of RNR station. She played a song and was listening to RFR. She turned the radio off and took out Robbie's picture which she carried in her wallet. She looked at it with guilt and didn't even realized that the song was over and she had to go back on the air.

-----------

"Ray, this is… lawful… that's lame and awful, worst of both worlds…" announced Lily as she read her boyfriend's poem, laughing. "But it's still sweet. Thank you" and with that she bended over to give him a kiss in the cheek.

"I'm glad you like it, coz I'm so not doing this again" joked the raven-hair. "Robbie, Jack, even Ed and Ted had fun time seeing me write this… but it was worth it… I saw your smile… so, shall we go? I've heard it's comedy night at Mickey's…"

"Let's hit the road then!" replied Lily with a smile as she grabbed his hand and the both left the radio station.

-----------

"Hey, what're you doing?" asked Jack as he spotted Travis sitting on a branch in the park and walked up to him. It was early evening.

"Thinking" replied the blonde. "I've heard you on RFR today. Nice debut. Way better then the one we had…"

"Thanks dude… and speaking about the show, I was right, wasn't I? Your feelings towards Parker hasn't change, did they? You can tell me, I'm not gonna tell anybody…" Travis looked at him for a moment and then slightly nodded. "Then why do you treat her like that? You should go and see her, especially since your time's limited…"

"You have no idea…" interrupted the blonde. "I've talked to my father. In few days he'll finish his work here and we'll head back to Hong Kong. Once we do that, I won't be able to come back to Roscoe. I know she said she can't hate me, but it's better this way… seeing her today showed me how much she was hurt after I had to leave two months ago. How do you think she'll feel when I'll leave for good?"

"I'm not an expert and my only experience in love comes from the few, romantic comedies that I've seen when I was still in an orphanage, but I always thought that if you care about someone, you wish to spend with him or her as much time as possible, coz it makes you happy. And if that other person cares about you, he'll feel the same. Besides, I've heard you're into eastern philosophy and didn't one of those eastern geeks said that you should concentrate on the present? Who knows what tomorrow will bring?"

"You're full of surprises, aren't you?" asked Travis with a smile appearing on his face.

"I'm doing my best, dude" replied Jack, also smiling and giving him a apt on the back.

----------

Robbie walked into Mickey's and instantly noticed Kim sitting at a table in the corner. He walked up to her, making her rise her head.

"Kim, we should talk…" he began. "About today…"

"No, Robbie, don't…" she interrupted. "If it's an apology then I should be the one making it. I guess I got… carried away. Through the whole summer, when RFR wasn't broadcasting, you were all mine and now that they're back, I got a strange feeling that you care about that radio more then me."

"How could you ever think that?" asked Robbie. "You'll always be my number one…"

"I sure hope so… coz I'm positive that you're my number one…" and with that they embraced themselves and kissed.

Parker, who was sitting just few tables away, watched the whole scene with nostalgia and then got back to doing her math homework. Just then she heard footsteps and looked up to noticed Travis standing above her.

"I'm supposed to be the smart one, but I guess I just made an idiot of myself again…" he announced with a weak smile appearing on his face. "May I sit?"

"It's a free world…" replied Parker, getting back to her homework.

"Parks, I know I've acted like a jerk today. It's because I'm slow on learning on my mistakes. My father and I came to Roscoe only for few days. Once we leave, this time it'll be for good. I wanted you to think that I didn't care for you anymore, so that you stop carrying about me. That way at least you'd be able to move on…"

"So, what made you change your mind?" she asked, lifting her head.

"You might say that someone had to show me how stupid I was… but now I know that since we were given that little more time, we should use it to the limit… that is if you haven't started to hate me…"

"I once told you: this is something I could never do…" and with she placed her hand on his left cheek. "I'm just glad that my Swami is back…" and with that she bended over for a kiss.

"Does people really have to keep calling me Swami?" asked Travis with a smile but returned the kiss. Once their lips parted they smiled to each other and held hands. Surprisingly the whole crowd started to clap at that time.

Mickey walked to the microphone and announced: "That was Phil Cranberry and now please give a warm welcome to Roscoe's top comedian, Ray Brennan!" and with that he started to clap his hands as he walked from the scene.

A second later Ray jumped onto it and started his act.

Jack started at the inside from the street. Through the window he saw Travis and Parker holding hands and looking at Ray. A moment later they both started laughing and looked at each other. Soon they kissed.

The skateboarder smiled under his nose and placed his board on the sidewalk. With pushing himself away with his right leg, he rode off.

* * *

And with that 'episode' 3 ends. Hope you liked it. Please read and review... it'd be a nice beginning of the New Year for me. 

If you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them (most likely via e-mail if the answer will be a spoiler... but still you'll be warned if it will be).

Now, before I finish (I know I've already wished you that, but...):

HAPPY, BOMBASTIC, AWESOME NEW YEAR TO YA ALL!

Hopefully till the next update.


	4. Keeping Up With Changes

Okay, so here's the fourth 'episode' of my RFR third season. Before I start I want to thank everyone who left an encouraging review last time. Your words make me wanna work harder.

Also, my exams are coming, so I may not be updating so often, still I'll try to submit at least one 'episode' every two weeks.

Now, with other delays, let's get down to episode four of "RFR: Show Must Go On":

**Episode #4: Keeping Up With Changes**

"Travis was great for the past week" announced Parker as she danced through the hallway next to Lily. "Can't wait to see what we'll do today…"

"So when is he going back to Hong Kong?" asked the singer and instantly noticed that her friend became a little sad. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to…"

"It's okay Randy… I knew this day would come eventually since the comedy night at Mickey's… and now I know he's leaving for good… anyways, he's leaving the day after tomorrow…"

"Hey, maybe we should throw up at goodbye party?"

"No offense Randy, but your parties tend to… suck"

"It just so happens that Travis likes my parties…"

"Okay… as long as you believe it" said Parker with a smile. "I'm off, Travis is probably waiting for me in the cafeteria…" and with that she ran through the hall.

"Yeah, I'll join you guys in a minute" Lily called after her friend and then began opening her locker. As she was taking out her math book, River appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi Lily, how're you doing?" he ask with his classical smile.

"Preparing for my math class…" she replied slowly, giving him a suspicious glare. After staring for a moment she headed towards the cafeteria.

"Okay…" he said mostly to himself and then, went he made sure she couldn't hear him, he added: "I'll win you back…"

_Theme song:_

_It's all you ever hear._

_Look like this, think like this, be like this._

_How do you fight it?_

_We started our own radio station._

_We keep our identities secret._

_It gives us the power to say what we want,_

_As loud as we want._

_We've changed the rules around._

_We've got a different sound._

_Tune into the underground._

_Cause when it gets too much._

_We have no choice._

_Ah, yeah, you gotta make some noise._

_Are you listenin'?_

_Are you listenin'?_

_Now, we're on the air._

_You're listening to Radio Free Roscoe._

Lily joined Travis, Ray, Jack and Parker who were sitting at the table in the cafeteria, giving her boyfriend a kiss.

"So, master T, how're things in Hong Kong?" asked Ray once Lily settled down.

"Not much changed since the last time I was there" replied the blonde. "And thanks to Bridget's help I was able to easily catch up with everything. Even though we're not dating, we were able to stay friends…"

"Should I be jealous?" asked Parker with a smile as she kissed him once more. "I'm gonna go get some juice. You're gonna miss me?"

"Of course" came a response and once the bassist left the table he turned to the others: "So, you guys are really planning on continue broadcasting throughout this year?" the others only nodded. "If only RFR had bigger mile radius… much bigger…" saying that he lowered his head.

"Hey, you said you're gonna miss me, but don't you think that's a little over the top?" Parker came back with a big smile on her face, seeing Travis look, as she sat back on her chair.

"Well, we should go…" announced Ray. "My history class will soon start… but without you it's no longer so fun, man" with that he gave Travis a pat on the shoulder and left with Lily following him.

"Yeah, I should get going to my math class as well…" she added.

"Five bucks that the real reason they're leaving is that they wanna make out in private?" joked Jack.

Parker smiled at that, but soon after become a bit sad as she looked at Travis. The blonde was propping his head on his left hand, with which he was covering his mouth. He let out a sigh and then turned to his girlfriend, smiling widely.

"I wish you could stay here, Travis…" announced Parker. "Those two months without you were kinda lonely… and now you're leaving for good…"

The blonde only hugged the girl and closed his eyes. Jack observed them for a moment and then, after a short hesitation, he declared: "I might know a way how you could stay in Roscoe as long as you want…" instantly both Travis and Parker looked at him surprised.

----------

"So tell me, Kim, what does Roscoe's top journalist doing today?" Robbie asked his girlfriend who was just taking out some books from her locker. "Something involving me perhaps?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" replied Kim, closing her locker. "I don't know… I could squeeze you between my interview with the president and dinner with the queen of England… or we could just go on a date after school… however the station wants me to do an evening broadcast so we'll only have time till six…"

"Oww…" afro-boy suddenly became a bit sad. "Maybe we'll skip today then?"

"What's wrong, Robbie? Lately we didn't spend that much time together…"

"I told you, I have duties… I really can't talk myself out of them. Please understand…"

"Throughout summer you always put me first and now when school started I have a feeling like you're doctor Jackyl and mister Hyde… it's like you have two lives and I'm not allowed in one of them…"

"Kim, trust me, you're the most important for me" assured Robbie. "But there's something I really must do at four… I'm really sorry…"

"Four?" she repeated. "Isn't that the time RFR starts broadcasting?"

"I guess… why?"

"Nothing…" she replied a bit angry. "See you later, McGrath…" and with that she started to walk away.

"Kim…" Robbie called after her. "Kim, listen…" but she was already gone.

He laid back on the lockers and the softly hit them with the back of his head.

----------

Lily just finished her math class and headed towards the staircase to met up with Ray when she was stopped by River at the Cougar Radio booth.

"Lily, can we talk?" he asked, taking his gaze off Lisa who was preparing the booth for another broadcast. "I'd like to straighten few things…"

"I'm in a bit of a hurry, can't this wait?"

"I'm afraid it can't… look, I know I told you we're cool, but I lied. I… I still have feelings for you, Lily. Come back to me. Please…"

"I'm sorry River, but I can't. I love Ray. Try to understand. In different circumstances, who knows, but… I just can't…" and with that she tried to run away.

"Wait…" he grabbed her by the hand. "You must come back. I had many girls, but you're the first that I truly love. Doesn't this mean anything?"

"It means a lot… but… I have to go, sorry…" and saying so he freed herself from his grip.

"So, the charms of great River Pierce don't work on everybody…" Lisa said with a smile as she exited the booth. "Never thought I'll see something like this. So, what was that all about?"

"This is none of your business" he replied rudely. "Is the booth ready?"

"Yeah, you can broadcast at any time…"

"Good" and with that he entered the booth, shutting the door right in front of Lisa's face.

"How polite…" she said sarcastically. "But this is something I should check…"

----------

"Kim and I don't get along as good as we used to…" announced Robbie, propping on the lockers.

"From what you told me, RFR broadcasts are the problem" replied Ray as he took out his book. "Maybe you should skip today's show and go out on a date with her? That might repair things between you two a bit…"

"I don't know. I'll try to work things out with her and if that won't work, we'll see…"

"As you wish, I just hope you won't be sorry…"

"Hey guys!" greeted Jack as he ran towards them. "Look, I know this is sudden, but I'm afraid I won't be able to make today's show. Can you cover for me?"

"Umm… yeah, no problem" assured Robbie. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really, Travis and I just have some important business we must deal with…"

"Yeah, I bet you asked him to show you how he skated on the Great Wall…" joked Ray.

"Look, just because you stick to being a five-year-old doesn't mean other people don't have adult stuff to do…"

"First of all allow me to remind you I'm older then you and second: I'm way more matured then you…"

"That coming from a guy who's still watching cartoons? I'm more matured, dude."

"No, I am…"

"No, I am…"

"No, me!" Ray started to lose his patience.

"Hey, Robbie, could you settle this?" asked Jack.

"It's a hard choice…" replied the afro-boy. "You both have such convincing arguments…" and then he noticed Kim walking through the hall. "Sorry guys, but I gotta go…" and with that he chased after his girlfriend. "Kim, wait!"

"I'm kinda busy, McGrath, make this quick" she announced in a rude voice.

"Look, about earlier today…" began Robbie, but was instantly interrupted by Kim:

"Save it McGrath! I don't wanna hear your apologies. You want to talk? Come when you're not too busy with whatever it is you do that's more important then me…" and with that she walked away.

Robbie left out a sigh and started at the ceiling. And so he stood for few moments before the bell rang to announce the beginning of his class.

---------

Later that day Robbie, Lily and Ray were at the station preparing to do another broadcast. The afro-boy pushed the right buttons and so they were on the air.

"You're listening to Radio Free Roscoe…" announced Robbie. "I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering… why is it so hard to go on a compromise when you're in a relationship? Did you ever had the feeling that the only one who's making sacrifices is you and the other person wants to take it all?"

"If Smog was here he'd probably say some crap like 'you can't have everything'…" answered Ray. "Especially in a relationship. I mean a really relationship, because if you care about someone you don't want to see him or her suffer… that's why you wouldn't allow that person to be the only one to make sacrifices…"

"But if you love a person who wants to have it all?" pushed Robbie.

"Then you should first make sure if that person loves you back" replied Lily. "You should be willing to make changes in your life for someone who means something to you… And what do you think about it, listeners?"

The phone rang almost instantly. Ray answered the call and got shocked hearing Lisa's voice coming from the telephone: "Pronto and Shady Lame have a point: if someone have feelings for you, he or she shouldn't be selfish, but try to straighten things up. Of course if you're the only one who's trying to save the relationship when the other person only makes new demands, you should ask yourself a question is it worth it? That's all, hear you later, blockheads!" and with that she cut off.

"Well be back to the topic after this song" announced Lily as she played a quick CD.

"Do you guys understand anything from this?" asked Ray. "I mean she's Lisa Carpenter, so… what the hell?"

"You think she had a motive?" wondered Robbie.

"Who knows?"

Lily kept quiet and just looked out the window. Her thoughts driven of to River.

----------

Travis and Parker looked with eyes widen at the small apartment. It was separated into three rooms: small bathroom, not much bigger kitchen and the largest of all three, the living room that was combined with the bedroom.

The kitchen had once, medium-size fridge, few closets hanging on the wall, a kitchen sank and a primitive cooker. A big among of space was taken by a small table on which laid some bread and tomatoes, probably what's left after making today's breakfast.

The bathroom had a small bath-tub, wash-stand and a shower with curtains in the corner. Right next to the door there was a toilet and more to its left was an old washing machine.

The main room gave an impression of being empty compared to most living rooms they saw: there was only one bed, located on the left, a desk with few books and notebooks and on the right there were few closets, probably for clothes. On the floor lay definitely used before carpet. Under the ceiling was hanging a lamp not covered with anything and now the only source of light were sunrays coming through the window that occupied almost the whole wall located in front of the door. The curtains around it were quite dirty.

"So this is were you live?" asked Parker, trying to hide a impression that might offend Jack.

"Yeah…" nodded the skateboarder. "What, you expected a large house hold? I'm an orphan and the only way I'm able to afford this is thanks to the fact that my parents seem to left me a fair among of cash in one of Quebec banks. Still I have to watch out so that I won't spend too much before I'll find some well-paid job…"

Travis looked around the room a bit with a worried expression.

"Look, I know it's not much, but…" began Jack, but the blonde interrupted him.

"It's fine…"

"Yeah, well there's a spot on the right side of the room so if only we'd buy another bed, you could sleep here. And there is a kitchen and bathroom, so you'd have the basics. All that's left to do is convince your parents to let you stay here on your own…"

"That would be great if they'd say yes…" Parker seemed to dreamed off.

"Just one question…" announced Travis. "Why are you doing so much? You knew me for a week and even so you're willing to share your house with me?"

"Well…" began Jack as he looked at Parker and then back at him. "I heard Robbie and the others talk about you and you seem like a nice guy. Besides, it's not like I'm not getting anything out of this: if you do stay I'm hoping that your parents will send you some cash from time to time. That way my expenses will decree…" and saying so he once more stared at Parker who had hope in her eyes. "And I like happy endings…" he added with a smile.

"Me too…" replied Travis, also smiling. "Guess the only thing to do is to talk with my parents… Hope they'll say 'yes'…" and with those words he grabbed his girlfriend by the hand and looked deep into her eyes.

----------

Later that day River visited Mickey's. He pretended he wanted to find some good CD, but Lisa who decided to follow him knew the real reason for him to be there. She stared at the other corner of the hangout where Cougar's main DJ glared from time to time and noticed Lily and Ray playing around with each other. A small smirk appeared on her face. This was a perfect time.

"You should go over there…" she announced, coming closer to him.

"What's between me and Lily is none of your concern" replied River, getting back to 'CD searching'. "And why are you so interested in it anyway?"

"Just the fact that I am should be enough for you. Look, I'll get Brennan so you and that Randall girl can get some time alone…" and before he could answer, she headed towards the two.

"I won… again!" announced Lily as her thumb crushed Ray's once more. "So now it's my ten in a row! I'm on fire, baby!" she joked and only then noticed Lisa, who just came to them.

"The sun already set that you came out of your coffin?" asked Ray, looking at the girl.

"You're a regular comedian, Brennan…" replied Lisa. "Now I'll tell you a joke: come with my or your life in school will be over… now, wasn't that hilarious?"

"What do you want with me? I swear I didn't took your ring!" Ray kept fooling around.

"Just do what I tell you, Brennan!" the freshman said angrily and walked outside.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe you should listen to her?" proposed Lily. "She's a shrimp and all, but she can make your life in Roscoe High hard…"

"Okay…" replied Ray as he walked after Lisa. "I'll be back" he added, imitating Schwarzenegger's voice.

A moment later River came to sit next to Lily, who was now alone. She gave him a suspicious glare and moved a little further from her former boyfriend.

"Come on, Lily…" River seemed a bit tired. "I'm not spreading virus or anything. Let's talk… from the heart this time… no lies… do you still have feelings for me?"

"I… I'm not sure, River" she replied. "I'm sure I once had, but now… yet, even if I do, I love Ray. I can't break up with him just like that because you feel something for me…"

"It didn't stop you to do it the other way around…"

"I just can't… please understand. If you care about me, let me go…"

"No!" he replied angry. "You'll come back to me, whether you like it or not!"

"Chill…" came a voice and they both looked to the left, just to find out that the one talking was Samantha Rogers. "If you want to win her back then let me just say that you choose a bad way to do it. Let's go, Randall…" and with that she grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her outside.

"You will come back to me…" announced River to himself. "I guarantee you that…"

"Thanks, you really helped me out back there…" said Lily once she and Samantha found themselves outside Mickey's. "But how did you…?"

"I accidentally heard what you guys were talking about when I was looking for the new Yellowcard CD…" replied the freshman. "And I dislike people like River…" but then her eyes narrowed. "Didn't I saw you somewhere? Oh yeah, you're the vocalist of that band, No Man's Land, right?"

"You listen to No Man's Land?" Lily was quite surprised.

"Yeah, you guys are pretty cool… that drummer of yours has a nice style…"

"You know, Samantha, we'll have a trial soon, I can convince Megan and Parker to let you listen to it, if you wanna…" began Lily a bit slowly.

"Sounds fun…" replied Samantha. "And call me Sam, for short…"

Just then Ray walked to them and all three headed to his house.

----------

Next morning Robbie came to school a bit earlier then usual and waited for his girlfriend in front of her locker. After few minutes of waiting, Kim finally came into his view.

"Kim!" he called after her. "Kim, lets talk about this. I don't want us to fight over something like that. Can't we work this out?"

"Robbie, you're putting something before me. What's there to talk about?"

"You're wrong! I'm not putting anything before you. But you should understand I have things I must take care of except you… Kim that came back from Paris would understand that. What happened to that Kim?"

"She grew up. Robbie, we've already been through this. I don't want any secrets this time. If you can't let go of whatever it is you do, then at least tell me what it is…"

"I can't" replied afro-boy shortly. "I'm sorry…"

"Well, not as I am…" assured Kim with water appearing in her eyes, as she walked away.

----------

A bit later Robbie joined his friends who were sitting at one table in the cafeteria. Ray, noticing his sad face, asked: "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really…" replied the afro-boy not even looking at his friend.

"Okay Travis, we know you're leaving tomorrow in the morning, so we decided to throw a goodbye part for you at my place today" announced Lily.

"No, thanks…" responded the blonde simply.

"Hey, it's not your birthday party" reminded the vocalist.

"Yeah, stop being a bore and live it up, Swami" advised Ray. "Since you're going away, make it big, bro!"

"It's not that" assured Travis. "Thanks for the effort, but it won't be needed… I'm not going anywhere…" and with that he exchanged glances with Parker who smiled.

"You're not leaving?" Robbie gave him a questioning look and seemed to lighten up a little.

"How come?" asked Ray.

"Well, let's just say that from today Jack and I are roommates…" and with that he gave the skateboarder smile.

"That's great!" yelled Lily as she hugged the blonde. Then she turned to the dreadlock and after smiling warmly to him, she hugged him as well. "You're unbelievable…"

"Just doing my job… dude" replied Jack as a small smirk appeared on his face.

"To do that much for someone you hardly know is a big thing" announced Ray and everyone gave him a questioning glare. "What, Travis has a monopoly on deeper thoughts?"

And with that everyone started laughing.

* * *

And with that this episode is done. Hope you enjoyed it and that you'll sacrifice your valuable time to tell me what you think of it.

Before I end this, I have a question to ask you guys: would you like me to place previews of the next 'episodes' at the end of every chapter? I'll leave the decision to you, coz some may not like it and some may. Tell me your opinion.

Until next time. See ya!


	5. Not A Word

Before I start I'd like to thank everyone for encouraging reviews. It really make me wanna work even harder to make a good chapter.

In answer to some of those reviews: I know my grammar sucks, but I'm afraid I can't do much about it on my own and that is why I officially would like to announce that I'm looking for a beta. Anyone who's interested, just let me know.

And now, without more delays:

**Episode #5: Not a Word**

The sun started to rise slowly as the night was turning into a day. Sunrays began squeezing through the curtains and felt on Travis face. The blonde only turned his sleeping face away, but then a sudden yell attacked his ear:

"Wake up, roommate! It's a beautiful morning! Why waste it?"

The noise surprised Travis so much he even felt from his bed on to the floor. He raised his head to noticed Jack standing above him, smiling slightly. The Buddhist gave him a questioning look and the skateboarder instantly asked:

"What?"

_Theme song:_

_It's all you ever hear._

_Look like this, think like this, be like this._

_How do you fight it?_

_We started our own radio station._

_We keep our identities secret._

_It gives us the power to say what we want,_

_As loud as we want._

_We've changed the rules around._

_We've got a different sound._

_Tune into the underground._

_Cause when it gets too much._

_We have no choice._

_Ah, yeah, you gotta make some noise._

_Are you listenin'?_

_Are you listenin'?_

_Now, we're on the air._

_You're listening to Radio Free Roscoe._

"So, how's living on your own works for ya, mister T?" asked Ray as he came closer to the stairs on which Travis was sitting with Parker. "Okay, I know you were on your own before, but this time you are on your own…" the Buddhist gave him a strange look. "It's not working out as you wished it would?"

"Well… starting today I'm Henry Roscoe's High student again, yet… I'm grateful to Jack for doing so much for me, but… if you spend that much time with him, he can become… annoying…" announced Travis. "I mean, he's loud and seems to take everything lightly…"

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" asked Lily as she appeared out of nowhere and hung on Ray's neck. "Or is it a secret?"

"We were talking about Jack" replied Travis after seeing Parker's and Ray's questioning glares. "I don't know how to tell him to… slow down a bit… without offending him…"

"Maybe the best way is tell that to him straight?" suggested the vocalist. "He doesn't seem like a guy to hold grudge… and you wouldn't have to carry it inside… By the way, Parker, hope you and Megan won't mind but I allowed a friend of mine to listen to ours trail…"

"Cool beans" came a response. "This may be fun…"

"Hey dudes!" they al heard Jack's voice and soon the skateboarder appeared. "Whazzup?"

"Nothing" replied Travis instantly. "What made you think we were talking about you?"

"O… kay" skateboarder's eyebrow went up as he looked at the Buddhist but he quickly came back to being his usual self again. "Hey, Trav, since your folks left you some extra money, I was thinking we could get ourselves a phone. I saw a nice and cheap model in a nearby shop. I can buy it and all you'll have to do is dig out some time for us to record some bladder for the answering machine. I had this idea for making it in the rhythm of a rap song… anyways, see you guys later!" and with that he walked away.

Travis just left out a sigh.

----------

"Kim…" Robbie walked after his girlfriend who pretended she didn't heard him. "Kim, wait!" there still wasn't any response, so the afro-boy grabbed her by the arm and made her face him. "What, now you won't even look at me? Whether you like it or not, we'll have to settle this sooner or later…"

"You wanna talk about something?" replied Kim sarcastically. "Didn't expect that, McGrath."

"Can't you just listen for a minute?"

"And are you going to apologize during that time? Or at least reveal secrets you hide from me? If so, then I'll be glad to lend you my ears…"

"So, you want me to apologize for having a life besides you? Or is it because you don't trust me that you want to know everything? Maybe I'm not ready to tell you about it yet!"

"Those months of hiding wasn't enough to prepare you for a really relationship? If yes, then why do we even intend to fix this? Maybe we should just let it collapse?"

"You know what? Maybe we should!" and for the first time in a long while it was Robbie that left Kim standing still.

----------

Ray waited patiently at the opened, locker door behind which a certain girl hid her face. Finally the girl picked out what she needed and shut the door. It was then that Ray spoke: "Hey Grace!"

"What are you doing here, Ray?" replied the girl coldly.

"Ouch… can I get something that didn't lay so long in the freezer?" he responded, smiling slightly, but seeing that Grace was nowhere near happy, he wiped the smile off his face. "Look, I just wanna talk…"

"Sorry, not interested…" and with that she started to walk away, but Ray grabbed her by the arm to stop her. "Let go…"

"At least listen to what I have to say" begged Ray. "I know I hurt you, but don't I deserve a chance to clear things up? Besides, it's you the one who dumped me, remember?"

"I'm not in the mood, Ray…"

"Look, since the time you gave that necklace back to me, we haven't talked. I want to settle everything. I may not be your boyfriend, but I'd really like to stay friends… you still mean something to me…"

"I wish I could say the same about my feelings towards you…"

"Grace, please…" began Ray, but at the very same moment, the bell rang.

"I have to go to my class now…"

"Then come to Mickey's today. Around eight. Please…"

Grace hesitated for a moment but then replied: "Fine…" and with that she walked away.

----------

"You're listening to Radio Free Roscoe…" announced Robbie as they were making their broadcast for the day. "I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering…"

"How to tell someone something important, knowing that he or she might feel offended by it? Or the outcome may not be all that great?" Travis finished Robbie's introduction

"Do you mind?" asked Question Mark. "This is your first time after vacation, Smog, and you already steal my intro? This is begging to piss me of…"

"Chill" interfered Jack. "It's not like you have that 'R' symbol next to that quote. Believe it or not, but others are wondering from time to time too…"

"Dude has a point" announced Lily. "And I think it's a good question. After all, words can be as dangerous and painful as weapons…"

"Yeah, it's just like not telling the truth to someone, coz you know it'll hurt him or her…" nodded Ray. "Or deciding to keep quiet because the other person might feel bad about what you said…" with that he gave Travis a quick glare.

"I think Pronto may have a point… who would have thought?" Jack agreed. "But then again, if you care about someone, shouldn't that person be allowed to know what's on your mind? After all, you should be able to open up to someone you truly care about…" hearing that, Robbie lowered his sight.

"The worst truth is usually better then the best lie" added Travis. "But truth can be painful…"

"If you'll keep it inside you, it'll only result in making it more painful though" noticed Lily. "You know what they say: truth will always come up… and if that person you wanted to tell your secret will hear it from a different source and find out you knew all along, he or she will feel hurt even more…"

"But isn't there this phrase 'you can't handle the truth'?" Robbie cut in. "What if the truth is really scary? What if telling it may result in making things worse then they are?"

"I think it's a risk worth to take…" announced Jack. "Living in lie usually leads to more lies and before you know it, you're too deep to dig yourself out…"

"But if someone decided to keep an information to himself? What then?" asked Travis.

"I think it's the same as living in a lie" replied Ray. "Especially if his secret concerns other people. Then again, you should also prepare yourself that the person you wish to reveal your secrets to may take them the wrong way. That's the possibility too…"

"Pronto, you're on a roll…" noticed Jack. "Why's that? You know any secrets we don't?"

"Yeah…" replied Ray. "One is that I really want to tell you this: shut it! Now, we'll be back to answer some calls after this song…" and with that he mentioned Travis to play some music.

"Hey, Travis, I know it's none of my business, but why did you choose that topic?" Jack asked, taking off his headphones. "You hide secrets from Parker?"

"Not… exactly" replied the blonde, giving him a worried look.

----------

Later that day No Man's Land was having a trial in Lily's basement and their only audience were Travis and Samantha. The song was coming to an end and when Megan hit the drums for the last time, she threw her sticks as usual, only this time they hit Samantha in the leg.

"What the hell?" yelled Sam, jumping up and down on her right leg.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot to tell you she does that…" apologized Lily. "… it's her thing… but so far her aim was pretty bad… guess she got better during the mall tour…"

"Oh…" nodded Samantha. "And didn't you consider something safer? Like smashing your guitars? At least that way the audience won't suffer!" and with that she gave Megan and angry look, which soon turned into a smile.

"Okay, lets take five…" proposed Lily.

"Pudding time!" yelled Parker cheerfully, earning Samantha's questioning look.

"Don't ask" replied the vocalist, but couldn't help but smile at her friend's behavior. "Come on up and we'll check your leg…" and with that she wrapped Sam's hand around her and helped her go upstairs. The only one left, was Travis.

Parker, who was halfway up the stairs noticed that he stayed behind and decided to leave the pudding for later. "What's up?" she asked jumping on the couch next to him.

"Nothing…" he replied simply. "It's just that I still don't know how to tell Jack to slow down a bit… would you believe that we really recorded on answering machine in the rhythm of some hip-hop song?"

"Whoa, that is just weird… even for me" nodded the girl. "But Nanny Hayes used to say: always come clean to people you care about, no matter the cost…"

"Wow, that's pretty deep…"

"Yeah, she said that because she wanted to find out who ate all the chocolates out of the box she left on the table, but I still think it's a pretty good point…" Travis couldn't help but laugh at her comment. "Just tell him straight. It's the best you can do…"

"Guess you're right… he invited me to live under one roof. He deserves honesty…"

"Correct…" nodded Parker while getting up. "Now sorry, but I can hear those pudding calling me" hearing that Travis laughed again. "And if you ever talk to Nanny Hayes, don't tell her that it was me who ate those chocolates…" and with that she left the basement, leaving Travis laughing.

----------

Robbie sat at the same table Kim was sitting, doing her homework. She didn't even bother to lift her head up. "What do you want, McGrath?"

"We need to straighten this up" replied Robbie. "Look, what I said was… I mean I…" Kim got interested and looked her boyfriend in the eyes as he tried to continue: "I think you should know that I'm Q…" he stopped to gather more air. "I'm Q…" at that moment his face changed into a sad one. Silence felt between the two of them, before he decided to speak up: "I quit… this isn't gonna work, if you won't trust me…"

"I'm not the only untrusting person here…" announced Kim. "If you'd trust me, you'd tell me what I wish to know…"

"Guess you're right" admitted Robbie. "So we don't trust each other… and what are we gonna do about it?"

"What can be done?" asked Kim with a sad expression on her face. "This just isn't working and we both know it… I think there's only one thing that can be done…"

"An easy way out?"

"The only way out" corrected Kim. "Lets face it Robbie: you're too scared to open up to me and I'm to scared to let it go… as you once said: it's too difficult for us to met halfway…"

Robbie left out a sigh and lower his head. "You're right… as usual."

Kim placed her hand on his cheek and made him look at her again: "I love you, Robbie. But if we stay together, we'll end up hurting each other. We're too different. And I don't mean just age, our approach to relationship is different: I need to have it all, you want to have as much freedom as possible. I thought I changed enough to give you that much, but I was wrong…"

"This is not exactly what I hoped for…" admitted the afro-boy. "However that's how it has to be I guess… but how I feel about you… that's one thing that won't change…"

"I know" assured Kim. "I know, because I feel the same… I'm not good at apologizing, but I think it's the right thing to say: I'm sorry, Robbie…" and with that she took her stuff and left.

Robbie stayed and propped his head on his hand. He closed his eyes and did his best to hide how miserable he felt at that moment.

At the same time Kim walked out of Mickey's with water gathering in her eyes.

----------

"I'm glad you came" announced Ray as he walked closer to his former girlfriend.

"Make this quick" demanded Grace.

"Well, so much for a nice chat..." joked Ray, but Grace didn't found it funny. "Look, you were right, I kept thinking about Lily. I'm not gonna hide it: she is the most important for me. But I care for you too… maybe not as my girlfriend, but I can't stand that you're angry at me… and I was hoping that we can work this out…"

"Sorry Ray, but you really hurt me… you said you'll never get bored with me but in the end, I have a feeling you never got interested in the first place…"

"That's not true! Look, I may not be too good at showing my feelings but you were important for me. You still are, only in a different way. And I can promise you that as a friend, I won't hurt you… just give it a try… that's all I ask."

"You're asking for much…"

"I know, but during the time we were together, I've learned that you are a person that is able to forgive… I just hope what I did haven't changed that."

Grace looked him straight in the eyes and after a longer moment, she announce: "Sorry Ray, I just… I have to go…" and with that she grabbed her bag and headed towards the exit.

At the very same moment Travis walked in and she ran right pass him. The Buddhist looked confused and only then noticed Ray sitting at a table, looking a bit depressed: "What was that all about?" he asked his friend.

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure…" replied Ray. "I mean, except Lily, I never had a girl who'd care for me. Grace did and I did felt terrible after we broke up. I guess I… it pains me to see her hurting… especially because of me."

"You don't want to come back to her, do you?" asked Travis. "You're with Lily now and…"

"Chill, it's not that at all" he assured. "Veronica didn't care so our broke up was easy… this is different… I feel that I should straight this up… so I could truly move on…"

"I see…"

"Hey, you're always carrying some golden thoughts… have any on such occasion?"

"Not really…" admitted Travis. "I can only tell you that if you care about someone, whether it's a friend or your precious person, you should be there for them. You can give them advice, but should allow them to make their own choices…"

"That's… that's actually a good point…" nodded Ray and then silence felt between them for a moment. "So, you decided to talk to Jack yet?"

"I did and I was hoping to find him here… that's why I came…"

"Okay, I know this is hard to explain, but I'll try to do it the best I can: you guys share the same apartment together… eventually he'll have to come back there, so you could just, I don't know, wait there for him?"

Travis only smiled at that.

----------

The next day was a sunny one. It was early morning when Lily walked to Samantha who was taking out her books from the locker.

"You know, I never really asked what you thought about that trial yesterday…" she began.

"It was pretty good" replied Sam. "I'm not a musician or anything, but I think you guys have a good sound. Hope you'll become famous, coz you deserve it… anyways, I should get going, I still have my math homework to finish and the classes start in like ten minutes. See ya…" and with that she left.

----------

"Hey, dude, so how's things between you and Kim are working out?" Jack asked his friend while he sat next to him on their favorite staircase.

"It's working for the best only... I'm not that happy with it" came a response as Robbie lowered his sight. "For a moment there I thought I even wanted to tell her I'm Question Mark…" he added after a short silence. "Kinda stupid, eh?"

"I don't think so. But from what you said I figure you haven't told her. Why?"

"I don't know. I wanted to trust her with this but… maybe I just wanted to see if she can trust me too? In the end, it seems none of the two of us is trustworthy…"

"I think it's not that…" announced Jack. "I believe you haven't told her, because you were afraid of how she might react. When someone is important to us, we tend to keep secrets from them, coz he don't want to hurt them by telling them… or we are afraid that once we told them, we'll end up noticing they couldn't care less…"

"You'll never stop amazing me… I mean one moment you're just a goofy skateboarder and the other a philosopher even Travis can't match."

"What can I say?" Jack shrugged. "Compared to me, your international man of mystery Smog, is like a simple crossword" Robbie couldn't help but smile at that comment.

"Jack, we need to talk…" announced the Buddhist as he came closer to the two.

"No-one every said anything good after 'we have to talk'…" remembered Jack as he got up. "Are you breaking up with me?" he joked. "It's about what I just said, is it? But don't worry, we can still be friends…"

"Actually, it's not that…" replied Travis. "Look, I just need to tell you that… well…"

"Dude, just give it to me straight, I hate overlong speeches."

"Okay… you're a hard guy to live with" hearing that Jack eyebrow went up. "Hear me out: I like you and I'm grateful for what you did for me, but the thing is your way of life… gets on my nerves lately. You are who you are, but sometimes I could use a break from all the 'fun stuff' you do…"

"Then why didn't you told me earlier?"

"I… I guess I was a bit of afraid of your reaction. And you done so much for me… I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Don't sweat it" replied Jack. "Look, I know I can be really annoying at times, but all you need to do is tell me. I'm not the type who'd get pissed over something like that" and with that he place his hand on Travis shoulder. "Though, if you'll find another woman, we're thru" he added with a smile before he began laughing along with Robbie and Travis.

----------

Ray took out the books he need and closed his locker. Only then did he noticed Grace coming right towards him.

"I thought about what you said yesterday..." she announce. "… and I think I can give it a shoot… lets be friends…"

"Glad to hear it" replied Ray with a smile and couldn't help hugging her.

"Well, I have to go, my history class is about to begin, but I'll see you later" and with that she walked away.

Ray stood there for a short while before he headed to his class as well. A little he didn't know was that Lily saw the whole scene from the far end of the hallway.

* * *

And this concludes yet another 'episode' of my RFR's third season. Hope you've enjoyed it and that you'll leave me a review once you're done.

I don't know when I'll be able to submit the next 'episode' due to my exams, I'll do my best to upload it till the end of the next week.

Take care and hope to see ya all next time.


	6. Double Date

Hey, it's me again. Sorry for being kinda out for over a week, but my exams are killing me and it doesn't seem like it'll get better in the coming week. I'll have catching up to do with other people fics when the exams will be over. More then that an idea for another RFR fic came to my head... for now it's mostly an idea, but I'm hoping to upload it here some time soon, so if you're interested then let me know.

My free time is really limited, but I managed to get just enough to finish this episode. Yet, I didn't had enough time to double check it, so sorry in advance for most likely many grammar and spelling mistakes. I'll try o do better next time when I'll have time to double check.

Thanks for all the encouraging reviews. It's good to know you like how the fic is developing and I hope you'll like what's in stored.

Now off to the fic:

**Episode #6: Double Date**

"So, what do you wanna do tonight?" Ray asked his girlfriend as they sat on their favorite staircase in school along with Parker and Travis. "How about visiting that bowling alley? The only time you did that was to play the concert, wouldn't you like to see it in a different perspective?"

"Good idea!" announced Parker all of a sudden, not allowing Lily to speak her mind. "I'd like to check it out too! What'd say, Travis? We don't have other plans for today anyway…"

"Why not?" replied the Buddhist. "It may be fun…"

"Well then, how about a double date?" proposed Ray. "Even though we've been friend couples for so long, we never did anything like that…"

"Cool beans!" cheered Parker. "How's seven p.m. sound?"

"See you then…" replied Lily, not seemed to moved by the whole idea.

_Theme song:_

_It's all you ever hear._

_Look like this, think like this, be like this._

_How do you fight it?_

_We started our own radio station._

_We keep our identities secret._

_It gives us the power to say what we want,_

_As loud as we want._

_We've changed the rules around._

_We've got a different sound._

_Tune into the underground._

_Cause when it gets too much._

_We have no choice._

_Ah, yeah, you gotta make some noise._

_Are you listenin'?_

_Are you listenin'?_

_Now, we're on the air._

_You're listening to Radio Free Roscoe._

"Hey Robertson!" Jack greeted his friend as he sat at the same table. "How's life?" but then he noticed a grim face attached to his friend. "Not so good, is it?"

"Not as I would want it, that's for sure…" replied the afro-boy.

"It's about your break-up with Kim, right?"

"Yeah… I mean, I know that it was the decision of the both of us, but it still hurts. Why is it that me and her never could be on the same page?"

"Maybe it's your hair" joked the skateboarder, but Robbie didn't laugh. "Okay, I can see you're not in the mood for jokes. What you really need right now is something that'll help you forget about Kim. Since you're a guy, ice cream and tissues won't work I guess, so we'll have to think off something different…"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Today, once the show is over, you and I will have a guy-only night out!"

"I don't think so…"

"C'mon dude, it'll be fun" assured Jack. "Besides, what else do you plan on doing, lying on your bed and staring at her picture all night? That won't help…"

Robbie looked at him for a moment and then replied with a sigh: "Fine… but something tells me I'm gonna regret it…"

----------

Ray slide through the hallway, acting like he just threw a bowling ball. He came to a stop right next to Lily's locker, from which No Man's Land vocalist was taking out her books. "So beauty queen, you're ready for the big night?"

"Yeah, I guess" she replied, not even looking at him.

"What's the matter? You don't act like yourself today. Is something wrong?"

"No" responded Lily, slamming her locker door. "Everything's fine!" and with that she left.

"What did I do… again?" Ray called after her, but never got the answer.

----------

"I can tell you dude, after eating twelve burritos, toilet truly becomes your best friend" announced Jack with headphones on. "So tell me, Pronto, can you beat that?"

"Does drinking four gallons of milk in an hour counts?" asked Ray.

"Sorry Pronto, but as a judge, I feel the need to inform you that you used that as a comeback to Dude's eating pizza that expired three weeks earlier, so unless you have anything else, Dude is the winner of today's Quick Quarrel" Lily cut in.

"Okay, you won this time, but tomorrow I'll get you, because it's my best discipline: most embarrassing moments" stated Ray as Travis turned everything off.

"And that's a raw" announced the Buddhist.

"Dude, I gotta tell, you're no challenge so far" said Jack, taking his headphones off. "I mean, I won every Quick Quarrel since the time we started that segment. Can't you do better?"

"Can't you get a girlfriend?" replied Ray with his teeth clenched. "Besides, Lily, you should be on my side, since we're dating…"

"I have to be fair" replied the blonde simply. "But you can always try to bribe me…"

"Well, we'll see you guys tomorrow" announced Jack. "Robbie and I got some guy stuff we must attend to. Later!" and with that he grabbed his bag and headed towards the door along with the afro-boy, but they were stopped by Ray:

"Hey, what's this guy stuff? Maybe I could tag along?"

"Sorry, it's a secret" replied Jack. "If I'd told you more, I'd have to kill you. Plus, you already have plans for tonight. And more then that, I'm not sure if you'd enjoy what I've planned."

"Why not? Ain't I a guy?"

"Well, you are, but just barely" joked the dreadlock as he and Robbie left.

"He's got a point" added Travis, smiling widely and placing his hand on Ray's shoulder.

"Fine, kick the one that's already down!"

----------

"Okay, so Parker and I think it's best if we play two on two" announced Travis. "Especially since we already have the teams" and with that he hugged the bassist to himself.

"Cool" replied Lily with a note of sarcasm in her voice.

"Alright…" began the Buddhist, looking at her confused. "Ray, heads or tails?"

"Well, neither Lily nor I have tails, so I guess we have to stick to the heads" joked Ray.

Travis flipped his coin, which spun in the air few times and then landed in his palm. "Tails" he announced. "Looks like we start."

"Cool beans!" yelled Parker. "I have to warn you guys, I'm smashing in bowling, so prepare to lose big time!" and with that she picked out a pink bowling ball with violet stars on it from her bag. Lily gave her a questioning look, so she replied: "It's my lucky ball. I'd carry it for the tests, but it's too big to fit in my school bag" and then she aimed.

Once she threw the ball it went straight through the alley and made a direct hit, making all the skittles fall down. "Strike one!" she yelled happily, sticking out her tongue at her opponents and giving five with Travis.

"Easy" assured Ray as he took a ball and prepared to throw it. Once the ball left his hand, he closed his left eye and started to follow its route. As soon as the ball disappeared from his sight, he yelled: "Strike!"

"Yeah, but you knocked down all the skittles on the wrong alley" noticed Travis, holding himself back from laughter.

"I think it still should count" replied Ray. "Everyone knows that geniuses tend to forget about less important things. Besides it's not my fault that there's a bump on our alley which made my ball flip to the other alley…"

"What do the judges think?" Parker asked the air and then acted like she's listing to some far away voice. "I'm sorry, but that strike is not going on your record…"

"It won't help you guys anyway" responded Ray. "You're still going down…"

"The true winner is the one who can accept the defeat like a real man" announced Travis. "So I hope you're one… and will accept it like you should" and with that he closed his eyes, prepared the ball and threw it down the alley.

The ball roll on one, straight line and knocked down all the skittles. "That's two strikes for us…" stated the Buddhist as he wrote down the score.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Ray. "Just one more and you're out" when he said that Lily grabbed her ball and still not saying a word began aiming. "Okay, you were born to do this" announced Ray as he began massaging her arms. "We need that strike…"

Lily just threw the ball and got a strike.

"Most impressive" nodded Ray. "How did you do it?"

"It's simple" replied the blonde coldly. "All you have to do is imagine that the ball is the head of someone you really hate. How do you think, whose head I just used?" and with that she settled down again.

Ray just looked at her puzzled.

----------

"That was fun, eh?" asked Jack as he and Robbie walked into Mickey's.

"I guess…" replied the afro-boy, still gloomy.

"Okay, if the view of Ed and Ted trying to use our skateboards didn't cheer you up, it just means it's more serious then I though. And with that knowledge we have to bring out the big gun… Mickey!"

Soon after that a huge, bold man walked closer to them: "What?"

"Mickey, this is an emergency" began Jack. "Robbie here is heart-sick and I need something that will cheer him up. You have some good music, why won't you play something as a starter? I'll do the rest…"

"Okay, I think I have just the thing" announced Mickey as he disappeared for a moment and soon after the whole place could hear Pettit Project's '99 lives'.

"Yeah, that's what I'm taking about" nodded Jack as he began to dance in his own, moonwalk style. "As someone once said: good music can heal anything…" but he had to quiet down when he noticed Robbie getting more gloomy. "What, you're not a Pettit Project fan?"

"It's not that…" replied the afro-boy. "It's just that… this was our song…"

Jack made an irritated face and said: "Excuse me for a moment" and with that he walked towards the wall. Once he reached it, he bended his head left, then to his right and after that, he just smashed it against the wall.

"Seems that drastic measures are required" he said to himself as he tried to keep balance.

----------

Parker cheered again as Travis got another strike. She then turned to Ray and said: "In your face! Your butts are as good as kicked…" she joked.

"You know, it just hit me I never said this to you" interrupted Ray. "Shut it!" and then he looked at Lily who barely said anything the entire evening. She prepared to throw another ball.

Travis noticed something was wrong, but decided to keep quiet. As soon as Lily threw the ball, his cell phone rang. "Hello, Robbie? Jack, why are you using Robbie's phone? He's too depressed to care? Okay, okay, I believe you, you don't have to re-tell me his mowing! But why did you call? I don't know, but he always enjoyed 'Fast and Dirty'… since when do you have your dignity?" he joked. "Sorry, but I have no ideas… yeah, good luck with that…" and with that he turned off his phone. Seeing Parker staring at him, he explained: "It was Jack. Apparently he's trying to help Robbie forget about Kim and isn't doing too well…"

"Oh come on, it's been a week since they broke up" mowed Ray. "How can he still think about her? It's sathetic… that's sad and pathetic…"

"Funny you're the one saying that!" announced Lily as she stormed out and went into the girl's bathroom.

"What was that all about?" asked Parker.

"I wish I'd know…" replied Ray.

----------

"Mickey, I'm clueless" announced Jack, propping his head on his hands. "I mean, I used all my best ideas and he's still down. Look at him…" with that he pointed at Robbie was listening to one of Mickey's CDs. "He's probably listening to some lame, love songs. Just like that would help…"

"Kid, when it comes to love, I'm green" replied the man. "But I saw few cases like that. Maybe the best way is to let him handle it one his own?"

"Easy for you to say, I see him everyday and that sad face gets me down. I'm the cheerful one, it can ruin my reputation!" he joked but didn't even smiled at his own joke. "It hurts to even look at him. Is the break-up always that painful?"

"Well, if you cared about someone, then yes" came a response. "And the way I see it, that state might last for quite some time…"

"Okay, I hoped it'll never come to this, but I just can't let Robbie sit there depressed. You better ask the more sensitive customers to leave, coz this ain't gonna be pretty, dude…" and with that he jumped on stage, grabbing the microphone: "Hey dudes, how ya all doing? The name's Jack O'Toole and before I go any further I'd like to ask those of you who already had dinner to cover your ears, coz what I'm about to do is going to ruin the beauty of music and singing at the same time…" and so he reached to his pocket to pick out a small, blue harmonica.

Robbie took of the headphones and stared at his friend confused.

Jack blew into the harmonica, which made a horrible sound, that made few people laugh. Then he opened his mouth and started to 'sing', not bothering to even do it in any rhythm:

_There's this girl, I know_

_If she wasn't black, I'd say she's white like the snow_

_When we were together, I felt like I was in heaven_

_We spend every minute together, I mean it, 24/7_

At this point he blew into his harmonica once more and then kept going:

_She was my hopes, my dreams, my everything_

_But then she left and that's why I have to sing_

_Even though she was great and marvelous,_

_She also tended to get really jealous_

_She couldn't trust me, I couldn't trust her_

_It's like we were married, damn that was hell_

And again he played the harmonica, this time a bit long, but it sounded so horrible, everyone started laughing, including Robbie.

_And so we talked, we got what we wished_

_Our relationship is so finished_

_Now I feel sad, my heart aches night after night_

_It's hard, but everything has also the bright side_

_The pain will go away and I'll be able to love again_

_And there's this word my friend said will help me through, it's 'zen'_

With that he spun on his toe and blew in top his harmonica once more:

_So when you feel down, you lost your goal,_

_Your heart is broken, there's pain in your soul,_

_Remember that live goes on, it doesn't stop_

_So you can't just lay there, it's time to wake up_

_Tomorrow is another day,_

_That carries hope along the way_

And at that point he tried to play the harmonica like a professional, but it ended just hilarious.

_Life is hard, I cannot lie_

_But even when you hear 'goodbye'_

_You must put yourself together to once more say 'hi'_

_Coz even the greatest pain disappears after awhile_

_Be happy when things go wrong_

_And maybe you won't have to hear this crappy song… again_

And once the song was finished everyone began clapping while laughing loudly. Even Robbie, against his own will, laughed at the whole scene.

"Now, you feel better or do I have to go out there and sang my version of 'Don't worry, be happy'?" asked Jack with a smile as he walked to his friend.

"I think I'm better now…" replied the afro-boy, smiling widely. "Thanks, Jack" he added after a short pause.

----------

"Lily, what's wrong?" Ray asked through the door to the girl's bathroom.

"You should know very well what's wrong!" he heard his girlfriend yell from the other side of the door. "And if you don't, I don't think there's a point in explaining it to you!"

"Whatever it was, I'm really sorry. Lily, I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry. I can't stand you being mad at me. Please come out and let's talk about this…"

"Why don't you talk to Grace then? I'm sure she'd be more then glad to listen!"

"Grace?" Ray was totally confused.

"I saw you two few days ago" announced Lily. "I just wonder if you did something more then hugged before I noticed you. Are you gonna tell me or am I not obligated to know?"

"Lily, no… Grace and I… we're just friends. We are, because that's what we talked about. I admit I hugged her, but you hug Robbie, Travis and Jack all the time. I just wanted to straighten things with Grace. Nothing happened!"

"Why should I believe that?"

"Because you know me! You know I'd never do something like that to you! If you want you can ask Grace first thing tomorrow, I'm sure she'll tell you the same thing I did. I care about her, but it's you that I love!"

The doors to the bathroom instantly opened and Lily stuck her head out: "What did you just said?" she asked with wide eyes.

"That Grace will…" began Ray, but Lily interrupted him:

"After that…"

"I love you" he repeated. "I love you like I loved no-one before…"

"I… I don't know what to say…"

"I love you too would be nice…" replied Ray jokingly.

"Of course I do!" she announced, jumping on his neck and kissing him.

Once they broke the kiss, Ray look deep into Lily's eyes. They stayed like this for a moment, before he decided to speak: "We should get back or otherwise Travis and Parker will assume we surrendered… we have no hope in winning, but we'll fight to the end, won't we?"

"Yeah!" nodded Lily as they head back to the place they left their friends.

----------

"I'm telling you, Parker, you guys should get Jack in your band as the lead vocalist" joked Robbie the next day when him, Jack, Travis and Parker sat at the table in the school cafeteria. "He's got natural talent…"

"I see you got back to being your usual self" noticed the Buddhist happily. "So I guess Jack's therapy was a success, was it?"

"Of course!" replied Jack. "Did anyone had any doubts?"

"I did, once you called me from Robbie's phone" announced Travis with a smile.

At that point Lily came to the table holding Ray's hand.

"Well, if it isn't the loo-o-o-seeeers…" Parker greeted them jokingly, making everyone smile. "How does it feel to get your butt kicked by bowling masters?"

"To be honest we couldn't care less" replied Lily, kissing Ray on the lips. "And besides that gives us the reason to challenge you to a re-match sometime…"

"Anytime, anywhere…" replied Parker jokingly again as she rested her head on Travis shoulder.

"So I guess your zen power still works, doesn't it?" asked Robbie, looking at the Buddhist.

"Got unlimited supply of it" joked the blonde.

Robbie laughed slightly at the memory of him losing to Travis in torpedo and then his gaze stopped at Lily and Ray. "Well, you two seem different then usual… did anything happened?"

"Perhaps" replied Lily mysteriously. "But in the words of a great thinker: none of your business" and with that phrase she send her friend a wide smile. "Anyways, Ray and I have to go prepare for our classes, so see you guys later" and with that she left the table, followed by her boyfriend.

"They really should think off a new excuse to go and make out" joked Jack.

"Yeah…" nodded Robbie, still laughing a bit. "But something's different about them. You guys were with them all yesterday, what happened?" with that he turned to Parker and Travis.

"Inquisitive, aren't you?" asked No Man's Land bassist, smiling at the afro-boy.

* * *

And with that this episode ends. Hope you enjoyed it and that you'll leave a review once you're done with it. 

Hopefully till the next time.


	7. Matchmaker

Thanks for all the encouraging reviews and for wishing me good luck on my mid-terms. It must've help a bit coz I passed them all... sorry for making you wait so long for this one, but I was super busy later. I wrote it just a moment ago and didn't even ha time to double check it, so sorry for any grammar mistakes I made.

I wanted to finish this because I already made you wait so long... I'm not entirely happy with the second part of this 'episode' but I still hope you'll enjoy it. I also hope that I'll be able to write and submit the next 'episode' sooner... hopefully on the next Sunday at least, but I'm not promising anything (first week of the new semester turns out to be a real horror).

Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed. Hope you'll like this chapter as well (btw, I think it's my longest yet):

**Episode #7: Matchmaker**

"Katie Miller…" announced Ray, looking at a girl with long, brown hair, wearing red t-shirt and a short, blue skirt. "A tenth-grader, one of Roscoe's High main cheerleaders… and a girl you've been staring at for a week now… man, why don't you just go and ask her out?"

"It's not that simple, dude" replied Jack. "She's pretty and I'm… not…"

"Can't argue with that…"

"You're not helping"

"Outside looks doesn't really matter that much" assured Ray. "Just go in there and be cweat… that's cool and sweat, best of both worlds. That's all you gotta do…"

"Easy for you to say… you have a girlfriend and I… never really got to ask any girl out…"

"Well then, allow the expert to help you out…"

"Good idea, you know any?"

"One more comment like that and you're on your own…"

_Theme song:_

_It's all you ever hear._

_Look like this, think like this, be like this._

_How do you fight it?_

_We started our own radio station._

_We keep our identities secret._

_It gives us the power to say what we want,_

_As loud as we want._

_We've changed the rules around._

_We've got a different sound._

_Tune into the underground._

_Cause when it gets too much._

_You have no choice._

_Ah, yeah, you gotta make some noise._

_Are you listenin'?_

_Are you listenin'?_

_Now, we're on the air._

_You're listening to Radio Free Roscoe._

"Okay, listen Jack, it's simple" assured Ray, placing his hands on the skateboarders shoulders. "Just go in there and talk about anything. At least that way she'll know you exist and you'll be a step closer to ask her out…"

"Yeah…" replied dreadlocks, getting sweaty. "I'll just go in there and start a conversation… it's so simple…" and with that thought he started walking towards the cheerleader.

"And remember, whatever you do, do not be yourself" joked Ray after him.

"It's cool… I can do it" Jack tried to convince himself as he was getting closer to his crush. "How hard can it be? I can do it… I can do it… I can do it…" but the moment he was just few feet away from the girl, he turned around and walked away at quickly, whispering: "How am I kidding?"

"This is gonna be harder then I thought" Ray said to himself, looking after his friend.

----------

"So Lily, what No Man's Land has planned for today?" asked Robbie while sitting with Lily, Parker, Megan and Travis on their favorite staircase spot.

"Probably another trail…" sighed the vocalist. "Somehow we didn't get too many concert lately… it's just like we're moving back."

"Then how does the fact that I just got you guys an interview for the record company?" asked Travis. Lily gave his big eyes, so he continued: "It's not anything big really, but if you'll manage to make a good impression, you may finally get your big break…"

"I knew we can count on our manager man" smiled Parker as she gave her boyfriend a kiss.

"This is amazing!" cheered Lily. "Travis, how did you manage that?"

"We, managers, gotta keep our secrets" smirked the Buddhist. "So, met with me at Mickey's… lets say around five p.m. …"

"No Man's Land, here we come!" yelled the bassist.

"Um, Parker…" began Robbie. "You're No Man's Land…"

----------

"Whatcha doin?" Jack asked Robbie, who was sitting at the computer in the schools library. "Oh, you're sending an e-mail… to your secret girlfriend maybe?"

"No, she's just a friend" Robbie tried to defend himself. "I met her few day ago on the web and we're chatted for a while…" but seeing disbelieve in his friend's eyes, he confessed: "Okay, a longer while… like few-hour-while… everyday. I've just send her an invitation to the chat for tonight…"

"Nice, dude. I see you're totally over Kim…"

"I had to get over her once before" reminded Robbie. "This time it's only natural I put myself together faster. Plus, I had help…" with that he smiled to the skateboarder.

"Pay me latter…" joked Jack. "But seriously, you could pay me something, since I made an idiot of myself just to cheer you up… anyway, have fun dude, but keep in mind that when it comes to the internet you never know who's on the other side…" and with that he left the library.

----------

"So, Swami actually was able to pull something like that?" Ray stared at his girlfriend with wide eyes. "It may be that big break you guys waited for, right?"

"Uhm…" nodded Lily. "Hope we'll do good… I mean, Travis said that getting that audition was almost impossible and they called him yesterday to tell him that today is their only, free time… we didn't even got chance to practice a bit more and we have to make a good impression or we're screwed…"

"Then why do you even bother going there?" joked her boyfriend, which earned him a punch in the arm. "Ouch… ouch, that really hurt!" with that he started rubbing his arm. "That's it! From now on I forbid Travis to teach you that kung-fu o his. You have fun and the one who suffers is me…"

"You wouldn't have to suffer if you haven't said something so mean…"

"I was just kidding" assured Ray. "Come on, you're No Man's Land, I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thanks Ray" Lily smiled and gave him a kiss. "Sorry I can't take you with us, but Travis said it's better if just him, being the manager, and the band will show up. But I'll call you as soon as I'll know something."

"Don't sweat it. I have some business I should take care of with Jack anyway. But you have my best wishes" and with that he kissed her.

----------

"Okay, you blew it this morning, but that's okay…" assured Ray as he pretended he was massaging Jack's shoulders. "She didn't even noticed that, so your sheet is still clear…"

"Dude, what's the point?" asked the skateboarder a bit depressed. "Lets just face it: I suck at asking girls out… maybe it'd be better if we just call it a day? Besides, what are the chances that a cheerleader will go out with me?"

"What are you talking about? You've got lots of great qualities, like… like… so many we don't even have time for me to name them!"

"You are a lousiest matchmaker ever, dude…" announced Jack.

"Hey, practically I helped Travis and Parker get together… and in a way Robbie and Kim were my job as well… besides, you don't have anyone else… I mean, Travis and the girls are going to that audition today and Robbie has that cyber-date tonight… face it: we're stuck with each other" just then the bell rang and Ray looked to the other end of the hallway. "Okay, here she comes. Just remember, walk up to her and start the conversation so you can figure out what she likes and then talk about that… simple…"

"Yeah, easy as the 26 letters of the alphabet…" joked Jack.

"Wait, there are 26 letter?" Ray made big eyes.

"Very funny… okay, here I go" announced the skateboarded as he walked towards his crush once more. He caught her taking her books from the locker. "H… hey… dude…"

"Hi…" replied the girl, giving his a confused look. "Who are you?"

"My name is O'Toole… Jack O'Toole…" he tried to make a joke, but it seemed not to have any effect. "And you're Kate Miller, right? The led cheerleader of Roscoe High!"

"Actually Audrey is the head cheerleader…" corrected the girl, making Jack got extremely nervous.

"Yeah, but…" he began as his mouth became much to watery. "But with your skills, you should be the top. Maybe even the top of the pyramid… hehe…" he swallowed his saliva loudly and then turned to Ray who was standing far away with his thumbs up. "I mean, dude, you rock!"

"Thank… you…" replied Kate slowly as she walked away, throwing the boy an even more confused glare then before.

Ray instantly ran to him, to ask how it went: "So, when's your first date?"

"Probably as soon as I'll be able to form a sentence in which I won't call her 'dude'… or at least form a sentence…" replied Jack and then sighed. "Told it's pointless. I'm just not the dating type, I guess. Now, excuse me while I go drown myself in the toilet…" and with that he began to walk away, but Ray stopped him:

"Hey, it's just the first offside. You can't give up!"

"Then watch me…" and with that he left to his locker.

----------

Robbie bumped right into Lisa, who was carrying a laptop. He raised his head and once he noticed who he accidentally hit, he knew there'll be trouble.

"Watch where you going, McGrath!" yelled the girl, throwing him a death glare.

"You know what, maybe I'll just walk away and you'll see where I'm going?" he shoot back.

"Wow, what a comeback… you thought about it all night, haven't you?"

"Yeah, because I don't have to got to sleep before eight in the evening…"

"Of course not, your parents allow you to watch the good-night cartoon, don't they?"

"I'd love to stick around and kick your butt at this, but I have more interesting things to do, like watch paint getting dry… see ya" and with that Robbie walked away.

"Chicken…" Lisa smirked as she went her way too.

----------

"To be honest, I think the idea itself is rather stupid…" announced Robbie during their after school broadcast. "I mean, what exactly would you propose for humans to take out of animal world, Dude?"

"For example allowing the prime male to choose any female he wants…" replied Jack jokingly. "And the girl shouldn't be allowed to refuse…"

"You're just saying that, because you suck at asking girls out, man" stated Ray.

"Perhaps, but it's still a good point, right Smog?"

"Oh no, you're not dragging me down with you" responded Travis with a smile.

"Okay, so before Dude makes every girl his enemy, it's time for us to go" announced Lily. "This is RFR signing off with the Trews and 'Confession'…" and with that the Buddhist played the right song, allowing everyone to take their headphones off.

"Well, I have to go" announced Jack. "Miss Mitchell gave us a huge essay to write for tomorrow. Lily, good luck during the audition thing, though I'm sure you won't need it. Later guys…" and with that he left.

"What was that about him suck at asking girls out?" asked Robbie curiously. "He actually decided to walk over to that cheerleader he has a crush on for the past week?"

"Yep" nodded Ray. "And I'll help him get her. Lets face it, I'm gonna make him happy…"

"Really, what did you bought him?" joked Travis, making everyone laugh.

----------

Later that evening Robbie was at his PC, chatting with his mysterious girlfriend under the nick RMG. It was already his third hour on the internet and it didn't seem like he was about to end it:

_RMG: Life is a joke… take my cafeteria's menu for example…_

_Cutie-pie: Life itself may not be a joke, but clown friend does make it seem like one…_

_RMG: Right on, my friends are really cooky… you wouldn't believe what they can think off…_

_Cutie-pie: I think I would… everyday I have contact with all sort of weirdoes… take today for example – while I was walking down the hallway, an older guy bumped into me and we've gotten into a small word quarrel… it was the worst… can you believe that he used the old 'you have to got to bed before eight' line… that's so cliché…_

Just then Robbie realized who was on the other side. He instantly moved away from the computer and stared at the monitor for few minutes. After a little while 'cutie-pie' asked "Are you there?" but the afro-boy had no courage to answer. He just exited the chat and turned his PC off.

----------

Travis was sitting outside the audition room where No Man's Land were trying to impress the owner of the record company. Knowing the wait can take a long time, he brought himself one of his Buddha books he kept reading everywhere.

Finally the doors to the room opened and the whole No Man's Land ran out of it smiling.

"So, how did it do?" asked the Buddhist. "Great or wonderful?"

"We totally rocked!" announced Parker jumping onto his neck. "Even the Spice Girls wouldn't stand a chance with us!"

"I think what Parker is trying to say is that we did good…" replied Lily, smiling. "They said they'll contact our manager tomorrow when they'll make their final decision…"

"Cool beans…" joke Travis as he stood up. "So I guess we can go and celebrate already… who's in for some milkshake at Mickey's?" and all the girls just tossed their hands to the sky.

----------

"So, when can I expect you guys to become stars?" Ray asked Lily, who was sitting on his knees at the table in the cafeteria the next day. On the other side sat Travis and Parker, eating their breakfasts.

"Don't be so hasty…" replied Lily, pushing his nose with her finger. "Our audition was only yesterday, we still have to wait for that guy to phone Travis and all…"

"Details, details…" assured Ray, waving his hand. "Who would throw out a band like you?"

"Now that's a fan…" announced Parker, pointing at the boy and instantly turned to Travis: "Yes, we know word fan comes from fanatic… but that suits Ray as well…" she joked.

"Well, let me know when you'll throw a party to celebrate your success…" asked Ray as he slowly stood up. "Unless Lily's gonna prepare it…" he joked and received a good, old hit in the arm. "Ouch!"

"Where are you going?" asked Parker.

"To find Jack, of course…" replied the boy. "It's a new day and a new chance for him to win Katie's heart… with my help, of course…"

"Ah yes, Roscoe's famous matchmaker steps into action…" joked Travis as Ray only threw him an evil glare, yet couldn't help but smile as he left the cafeteria.

----------

"So, how your date go?" Jack asked Robbie as they were sitting at their usual staircase.

"Well…" began Robbie. "Have you ever felt that you found something special and yet it turned out to be one of your worst enemies?"

"Of course…" replied dreadlock. "That was the best chocolate I had so far…"

The afro-boy smiled at his friend's comment and then continued: "Don't tell it to anyone, but it turned out that this girl from the net… it's Lisa…"

"Lisa Carpenter?" Jack almost yelled at the announcement.

"Yeah, thanks for not spreading that around…"

"Sorry dude…" the skateboarder apologized. "But damn, this is just like in a Twilight Zone... does 'she' knows?" Robbie shook his head. "Okay, so what are you planning to do now?"

"I don't know…" replied the afro-boy. "I really liked Cutie-pie, but Lisa is… well, she's just scary… really scary… super scary…"

"Yeah, I get the point…" Jack interrupted him. "If you want my advice, I'd say that maybe you should talk to her in private, but don't tell her you're… whatever you nickname is… and see if Cutie-pie… damn, she choose that name… I'd never guess… anyway…" he shook his head and got back to the topic: "Maybe the Lisa we all know and hate isn't the real one and maybe that Cutie-pie is her true self…"

"You know what, you may be right…" announced Robbie and then notice Jack hiding behind him. "What are you doing?"

"Ray's coming, hide me" begged the skateboard as Robbie noticed the younger Brennan heading their way.

"Hey, Jack, ready for round two?" asked Ray with a smile as he reached the staircase.

"Dude, with all due respect…" began dreadlocks. "You're the worst matchmaker ever… I'm not gonna risk being humiliated… again… by your ideas… no offense…"

"I told you, I'm a pro…" replied Ray. "Just asked Robbie…"

"Oh no, you're not dragging me into this one…" announced the afro-boy as he got up and walked away. "Good luck, Jack…"

----------

Lily drank the whole glass of milkshake with one gulp. "Nervous?" asked Travis who was sitting right next to her.

"Why would I be?" she replied sarcastically. "It's only our future carrier that's at stake… who'd worry? You think I'm worrying?" with that she grabbed him by his shirt. "DO I LOOK LIKE I'M WORRYING?"

"Of course not…" assured the Buddhist with a smile. "But your face would definitely fit for so calming down tea advertisement…" he joked. "Look, I heard you guys play countless times… you're great and if they won't pick you, it means they don't know music…"

"Thanks Travis…" said Lily. "It's just that… I don't know, maybe I want No Man's Land to become popular too soon? A lot of bands had to wait years for their big break and we're practically only starting…"

"Buddha always said that believing in yourself is the first step to success…" announced the technician. "You should have more faith in yourself and Parker and Megan…" and just then his cell phone rang.

"IT'S THEM!" yelled Lily as she grabbed him by his shirt again.

"No, actually it's just Jack…" replied Travis. "He's asking if we saw Ray near the lockers, coz he's not sure if it's safe to get his books…"

----------

"Lisa, can we talk?" asked Robbie as he walked towards the Cougar Radio booth.

"What do you want, McGrath?" the freshman asked as she turned around to face him. "My show is about to start, so make it quick…"

"Well, I just…" he began, but couldn't finish. "I was wondering if… I mean…"

"You know what? Maybe I'll just wait till your brain will find the connection with your mouth and then I'll listen…"

"Can't you be nicer?"

"Nooo…" she replied, stretching the 'o'.

"I guess I found my answer anyway…" said Robbie a bit disappoint. "Hope to not see ya…" and with that he walked away.

The Cougar Radio DJ watched as he walked away with a little surprised expression. Then she sighed deeply and enter her booth.

----------

"Hey, here she comes…" announced Ray as he and Jack were now standing at the skateboarders locker. "Now's your chance…"

"Forget it, will ya?" replied the dreadlocks. "When will it get through your skull that I have no chances to ask her out?"

"Not if I can help it!" came a response and before Jack knew it, Ray pushed him right into Katie. Being unable to stop in the right time, both the skateboarder and the cheerleader fell to the floor.

"What is your problem?" asked Katie as she slowly started to get back on her feet as Jack picked up her books.

"I'm sorry… I just… I mean, my friend…" but as he saw the not carrying look in the girls eyes he just gave her the book and back away. "I guess I'll just go now and… kill Ray…"

----------

"So what you're saying is that sometimes we close our eyes on reality, to see what we want to see?" asked Robbie. It was after school and the whole gang was doing another RFR broadcast.

"Yeah…" nodded Travis. "It's a type of our defense system: we're trying to make ourselves happy by staying blind to the truth… it's like when a wife don't want to believe that her husband is cheating on her…"

"And on that positive note, our time is up" announced Ray. "See again, same time, same channel, same dimension…" and with that Smog began to turn the whole equipment off. "Listen Jack, this time it's fool-prove…"

"No, no more love tips from you, really…" begged the skateboarder. "If this keeps up, Kate will go to the police and ask them to throw me in jail… thanks for the will, but I prefer to be girlfriendless then risking another one of your fool-prove plans… see you guy" and with that he grabbed his bag and exited the warehouse with Robbie and Ray soon following.

Lily was about to go as well, but just then Travis cell phone rang: "Hello? Yes, this is Travis Strong speaking… really? I see… yes, I'll pass the information forward… thank you…" and with that he hung up. "That was the record company…" he said but with not too happy voice. "Lily, you got selected…"

"Yes!" yelled the guitarist, throwing her hand to the sky. "Get ready world, here comes No Man's Land!"

"I'm afraid you misunderstood…" the Buddhist interrupted her euphoria. "YOU got selected… only you…"

Lily just looked at her friend, not saying anything. This was something none of them have expected.

----------

Later that evening Jack was at Mickey's and the owner just gave him another milkshake: "Jack, that's your fifth… women problems?"

"It's that visible Mickey?" the skateboarder replied with a question.

"Nah, I just have experience in spotting those things…" replied the big man. "Wish I could give you any advice, but when it comes to romance, I'm not an expert…"

"Neither is Ray and yet that didn't stop me to give me advice…" groaned Jack.

"You know what kid? This shake is on the house…"

"Thanks Mickey…" dreadlocks forced a smile, took his shake and turned around at the CD's. Just then he spotted his crush going through some of the compacts. He thought for a little and then said to himself: "It can't get any worse anyway…" and so he headed towards the cheerleader.

He took a peek at what she's being going through and then asked out loud: "What is it that you seek, du… I mean Katie?"

The girl turned around and only then noticed the skateboarder standing right behind her. "Oh, it's you again…" she said a bit surprised. "If you must know I wanted to find that new Rocket Summer CD… I've been looking everywhere for it…"

"A fan?" asked Jack. "I mean, they're my favorite band… 'Tell me something good'… my all-time favorite…"

"I like 'Skies so blue' best…" announce Kate, smiling.

"And did you heard 'I'll do anything for you'? It totally rocks…"

"I haven't…"

"Really?" Jack made huge eyes. "You know, I have the CD at my place… it's only ten-minute walk… if you want, you can drop by and I'll play it to you…"

"Seriously? I'd love that…"

"Then right this way…" the dreadlocks opened the door before her and the moment she walked out of Mickey's he did his victory dance, followed by walking out backwords doing moonwalk.

* * *

That's that... hope you liked it and that you'll leave me a review once you're done. 

I'm hoping that the next 'episode' will be better since I should have a bit more time to write it.

Take care and hopefully till the next update.


	8. The Ultimate Game of Choose

Okay,I know it's been like forever since my last update, but it doesn't seem like a lot of people are interested in "what happens next" anyway. I've decided to give this fic one, finally chance. If with this the story's popularity won't be satisfactory for me, it'll be dropped.

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed so far though. Thanks for your support. To answer the questions:

**_What happened to Samantha and River:_** well, they'll be appearing in the next chapter (if such will be made) that I can promise... and both are gonna play an important part in it.

And with tha explained, I believe I can move on to the newest 'episode' of Show Must Go On. Hope you'll enjoy it:

**Episode #8: The Ultimate Game of Choose**

"So, you're dating that freshman, Jack O'Toole, right Kate?" asked Audrey when the two of them were standing next to Katie's locker. "I hope you do realize that he's the new friend of Lily Randall, don't you?"

"So I heard…" replied Kate. "What that has to do with anything?"

"Nothing really… but be aware that friends of Lily Randall cannot be the members of the elite…" and with that she walked away.

Kate looked after the led cheerleader, but kept silent. A moment later Jack came jumping up and down and putting his hand on her hip, he asked: "What's with the sad face?" but since there was no answer, he decided to joke a bit: "What, cat got your tongue? Or maybe the dog ate your homework? Wait, I know, you threw a bird…"

"No..." she finally replied with a smile. "Everything's fine…" and with that she closed her locker, yet couldn't forget of what Audrey just said.

_Theme song:_

_**Robbie:** It's all you ever hear._

_Look like this, think like this, be like this._

_How do you fight it?_

_We started our own radio station._

_We keep our identities secret._

_It gives us the power to say what we want,_

_As loud as we want._

_**Song:** We've changed the rules around._

_We've got a different sound._

_Tune into the underground._

_Cause when it gets too much._

_We have no choice._

_Ah, yeah, you gotta make some noise._

_Are you listenin'?_

_Are you listenin'?_

_Now, we're on the air._

_**Robbie:**_ _You're listening to Radio Free Roscoe._

"What's with the sad face?" asked Robbie as he sat next to Lily on the staircase. "You guys didn't get accepted? If so, then don't let it get to you, you'll get your big break later…"

"That's not exactly it…" replied the guitarist. "We didn't get in… but I did…" and with that she lowered her head.

"I see you're not totally happy with that…"

"Robbie, I wanted to be a musician since I was four…" responded Lily. "When Parker and I decided to form a band I always thought that was my big break… now I have the chance to become famous… but I'm afraid to grab it…"

"So Parker and Megan don't know anything yet, don't they?" the afro-boy asked and his friend only nodded. The Blackman sighed. "Look, if you want me to tell you what to do, I'm afraid I can't… you must make that decision on your own… I'm sure that whatever it'll be, both Parker and Megan will accept it…"

Lily only smiled to him, but said nothing.

----------

"Travis…" Parker called after her boyfriend as he walked through the hallway. "Travis. Travis!" she finally caught up to him and grabbed him by the arm. "Are you trying to avoid me? What is this, some sort of a game? Lily's been acting like that too lately. Did something happened, again?"

"No, Parks, it's not that…" assured the Buddhist. "It's a bit more… complicated then you think. And I don't know if I should tell you about it without consulting it with Lily…"

"Hey, your girlfriend is me!" reminded the bassist a bit annoyed. "I'm your lord and master…" she joked. "I order you to tell me!" and with that she smiled.

"I…" began Travis. "I can't… I'm sorry…" and with that he left, leaving Parker standing in the middle of the hallway alone.

----------

Kate observed Jack from afar as he was talking with Ray about something. Then she turned to Audrey who gave her an evil glare. The blonde cheerleader closed her locker and walked over to the two boys: "Jack, can we talk in private?"

"Sure thing…" announced Ray. "I'll just do like a banana and split. See you later…" and with that he disappeared behind a nearby corner.

"So, what do you need?" asked the skateboarder, turning to his girlfriend.

"Jack, I…" she began, but then words froze in her throat. "The thing is…" she tried from a different angle, but still didn't manage to say what she wanted. She took a deep breath and then, as fast as she could, she spit out: "I need you to stop seeing with your friends…"

"What?" Jack's eyes almost went out of orbits. "Could you repeat that, coz I'm positive I heard wrong. You want me to stop seeing with Travis and others?"

"I'm afraid so…" nodded the girl, lowering her head.

"But why?"

"It's because…" she began, but didn't finish. "Look, just stop seeing them. Otherwise, I'm afraid I won't be able to see you again…" and with that she ran off, leaving Jack as if he was paralyzed.

----------

"Kim, can we talk?" Robbie walked towards his former girlfriend, who was taking out some books from her locker. "Since the time we broke up, we didn't really…"

"It's okay, Robbie…" replied the former Cougar Radio DJ calmly. "Nothing else needs to be said…"

"Actually, I feel there is…" the afro-boy interrupted her. "Something I wanted to tell you for a long time, but couldn't find the courage to do so. I tried once, but I was unable… I'd like to tell you that now…"

"I'm listening then…" replied Kim, giving him a curious look.

Robbie took a deep breath and began: "You see, I didn't tell you that in reality I'm Q…" but words froze in his throat again. "I'm…" he let out the air and look into the girl's eyes. "I'm Que… I'm sorry, it seems I'm still not able to do this after all…" with that he lowered his head.

"It's alright…" assured Kim as she placed her hand on his cheek. "You'll tell me when you're ready… I'm sorry Robbie, but I have to go to my class… but I'll see you later, right?" and with that she headed into the nearby classroom.

----------

"You're listening to Radio Free Roscoe" announced Robbie as they were doing their after school broadcast. "I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering… if you'd have a choice between doing something you always wanted to do, but you might hurt someone you care about in the process, would you do it anyway? What is the thing that counts more: your own happiness or the happiness of the people important to you?"

"That's a good one, Question Mark" complimented Ray. "For example I used to be the guy that would most likely decide to do what he wanted… but I've also learned that when you really care about someone, you want what's best for him or her… and so, if that person was to suffer because of my decision, it'd be better not to do so… in both cases you might end up losing something: if you'll go for it, you might lose that important person and in the other you miss maybe the only chance of completing the thing you wanted…"

"Wow, Pronto, you spray with wisdom today…" joked Travis.

"Yes, but there's also another possibility…" Lily cut in. "If that person really cares about you, shouldn't he or she be glad that you followed your dream? Wouldn't they understand and forgive? That's what friends do…"

"There's also another issue…" noticed Jack. "You should consider if that thing is really worth doing. If it means making someone you care about suffer is it worth completing it even with the pain of others?"

"Well, there is a saying you have to give some to get some…" reminded Robbie.

"Yes, but in this case the prize is not something that belongs to you, but the feelings of another person" stated Travis. "In this case you might even say it's like stealing: you take something and someone else pays for that…"

"Maybe a good way out is to ask that precious person about his or hers opinion?" purposed Ray. "If they'll be willing to make that sacrifice, wouldn't it mean that you're free to go?"

"In a way…" nodded Lily. "But on the other hand they might just say that coz they want the best for you and when you'll make your decision it can hurt them none the less…"

"It's a little philosophical talk…" announced Jack. "In this case there's no way we can generalize anything, coz in some situations it's worth to take the shoot and in other to let the chance slip, but leave everyone unharmed… right?"

"No matter the situation, you'll still make someone suffer…" reminded Travis. "Can you classify that some things are worth to get even through hurting others? When you hurt someone, even if the reason you did it for was great, that person will still be hurt…"

"Yeah, but in some cases everybody wins" announced Ray jokingly. "If the person who'll be hurt is a sadomasochist, he won't mind…" and that earned him a punch in the arm from Lily. "Ouch! That hurts! Didn't you listen to anything we've been saying here today?" he joked.

"We'll be back to answer your calls after this…" announced Robbie and gave Travis the signal to play a song. The afro-boy took his headphones off and started at the ceiling.

"Hey, Roberto, why a topic like that?" Ray asked his friend, taking the headphones off too. "Is something bothering you?"

"You might say that…" nodded the boy and he turned his gaze at his friends. "Today… I really wanted to tell Kim about RFR… but I still was unable to… if I were to tell her, the radio might suffer and her as well… but I feel I owe her at least that much… and I don't know what I should do…"

"What will be will be…" stated Travis. "If you feel you have to do it, then just do… peace of your soul is more important to me then RFR…" and the others just nodded. As they did so the Buddhist exchange glares with Lily. Jack caught them doing so, yet decided to stay quiet.

----------

"Lily!" Parker called after her friend, who was walking through the hallway fast in hope not to be spotted. "Lily, wait up! Wait up or I'll jump on your neck to stop you!" and at hearing that the guitarist finally stopped. "What's going on? Both you and Travis are avoiding me…"

"It's nothing…" assured Lily, not being very convincing though.

"You're even a more pathetic liar then I am…" announced the bassist. "Randy, what's wrong? You know you can tell me…"

"Actually…" replied Lily with a sad voice. "I'm afraid out of all the people I know, you're the only one I shouldn't talk about it to… I'm really sorry Parker…" and so she left.

"What's going on here?" the bassist asked herself confused as she walked over to her locker. "She'd better prepare a lot of puddings as an apology or this can get nasty..."

----------

"I'm telling you Grace, they're all acting strange lately…" Ray told his former girlfriend as they stood in front of her locker. "Lily and Travis seem to avoid Parker, Robbie is trying to talk to Kim, but don't seem to get the words through and Jack stays aside the whole time…"

"They have their own lives, Ray…" the girl reminded him. "They probably have their reasons for acting the way they do… the best you can do is wait when they'll be ready to tell you about it…"

"Maybe, but all those secrets are worrying me… the last time we tried to hid something from one another it almost ended as a disaster…"

"Well, what else can you do? It's not like you're going to follow them to find out. I was only kidding, Ray…" Grace added quickly, seeing a devilish smile appearing on her former boyfriend's face.

"Yeah, you're probably right…" nodded the boy. "But I just can't stop worrying…"

----------

"So Jack, did you made a choice?" Kate asked unsure as she approached her boyfriend.

"Not yet…" he replied with a sigh. "What you're asking me… it's much to ask considering that we've been a couple for only a week. Try to understand, I never really had friends before and now that I found few you're asking me to just forget about them… I like you, but I need to think this through…"

"Yeah…" the cheerleader nodded slightly. "I'm really sorry for forcing you to make such a choice… I hope you'll make the right decision though…" and as she said so, the bell rang. "I have to go to my class now… I'll talk to you later…" and with a sad face she walked to her classroom.

"What was that about?" Jack heard Travis voice and as he turned around, he saw the Buddhist coming his way. "I didn't heard it all, but what kind of choice did Kate forced you to make?" and then he noticed the skateboarder lowering his head. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't feel like it…"

"No, I think it's better you found out…" replied Jack quickly. "I'll tell you, but promise me you won't say anything to others" the Buddhist nodded and dreadlocks continued after a short pause: "Kate said that either I'll stop seeing you guys or we're through…"

"Tell me you're joking…" asked Travis, stunt at the news. "But how can she even ask that? It's not a choice you can make… what ever gave her the idea to demand that?"

"I don't know, dude…" admitted the skateboarder. "But the fact is that I don't know what to do anymore… just like Robbie… I mean, I really like you guys… but at the same time, I also felt that Kate and I… well…"

"I see…" Travis nodded his head. "I certainly don't envy you… I can't imagine how you can choose either… but if you want my advice, I'll tell you to listen to your heart… that way you'll at least stay true to yourself…" and with that he placed his hand on the skateboarder's shoulder and walked away, leaving Jack to his thoughts.

----------

"Why did you wanted to talk here, Robbie?" asked Kim as she met up with her former boyfriend in an empty classroom. "Is it really that much of a secret?"

"I'm afraid it is…" nodded the afro-boy. "And, what's worse, I don't think I can tell it to you… at least not at this moment… believe me that I really intended to do so, but… keeping it to myself is for the best… that way I'll protect both of us…"

"Well, I didn't expected to hear something like that when you asked me to come here…" announced Kim. "But I'll trust you on that Robbie… it's easier for me to do so now that we're not… together… as bad as it may sound…"

"It doesn't sound bad… at least that's one thing I gained when we broke up…" the afro-boy managed to smile weakly. "And I promise that someday I'll tell you what I wanted to… all of it…"

"I'll wait patiently then…" she smiled back and headed towards the door.

"But before you go…" Robbie stopped her before she reached her destination. "What'd you say to met with me at Mickey's tonight? I know we're… but we can at least try to become friends…"

"Sounds good…" she smiled again to him and exited the room. This time Robbie returned the smile from the bottom of his heart.

----------

Lily was sitting on their favorite staircase, propping her head on her hands, when Jack walked to her and mimicked the girl. The blonde looked at the skateboarder and smiled weakly at his behavior, but a moment later she got back to being gloomy.

"Travis told me all about it…" announced Jack. "In a way I understand how hard the choice is… but did you consider asking Parker and Megan of what they think about all this before making your final decision?"

"I'm not sure if I want them to know…" replied the girl. "No matter what their answer will be the looks on their faces will be something I won't be able to stand… we really wanted to do this together… we formed No Man's Land with Parker to do something together… just like I created RFR with Robbie, Ray and Travis… but on the other hand, this was always my dream…"

"I'm not the right guy to give you advice here since I can't decide myself…" stated the skateboarder. "Besides, even though I may not know you too long, I learned that you're the type to do as she wants…"

Lily gave him a small smile before she responded: "And what choice do you have to make?"

"You guys or Kate…" he replied turning his head away and lowering it. The guitarist could easily sense sadness in his words as he spoke. "And even though I think I know what decision I should make, I'm scared to make it, dude…"

"But you must make it, whatever you decide to choose…" announced Lily. "You can't just wait for things to resolve themselves… just like I can't… and whichever path you'll choose, I want you to know that… 'no hard feelings'…"

"Thanks…" he smiled slightly as he began to stand up. "Sitting around and whining about it won't do us any good, will it? What do you say we'll face this and get this nightmare over with?" the guitarist smiled back and got back to her feet.

"Yeah…" she nodded.

A little they didn't knew, Travis was walking down the stair and heard all of it.

Ray walked through the hallway and saw Jack and his girlfriend walking in separate directions. A second later he spotted the Buddhist coming down the stairs as well and walked over to him, announcing: "Okay, I had enough! You know something and I want you to spill it out! What's going on between Lily and Parker? And why is Jack avoiding us?"

"Everything has it's reasons…" replied the Buddhist simply. "But fear not… it seems that soon things will go back to normal… at least as much as they can…"

Ray just looked at him confused as a small smile began to appear on his friend's face.

----------

"Randy, we need to talk" announced Parker as her and Megan walked over to Lily with their arms crossed, who sat alone at the table in cafeteria. "You've been avoiding us for few days now and we won't let you go anywhere until you'll tell us what happened!"

"Good, coz that's just what I was planning to do…" replied the guitarist, asking her friends to take their seats. "To start off I should tell you that Travis already received the call from that CD company…"

"Then why didn't he tell me?" asked the bassist. "Just wait when I get my hands on his naval…" she said in an evil tone, but Lily assumed it was a joke and explained:

"He didn't tell you, because I asked him too… the trust is that we weren't accepted… they didn't like No Man's Land… they only liked me…" and saying so she awaited her friend's reaction. Megan as usual didn't do much, but Parker's eyes widen:

"That's great, Randy!" she yelled. "Sure, it's a pity that we didn't got our chance, but this is something you always wanted! This is the big break you waited for!"

"I turned down their offer…" Lily interrupted her friend, which made her shut up immediately and stared confused at the blonde as the guitarist continued: "It's true that I always wanted to get my chance, but… No Man's Land means more to me then fame… if I'll ever get to the top, I want it to be it with you guys…" and with that she smiled to her friends.

The other, two girls just looked at her stunt and only after what she just said sunk deeper into them they embraced the blonde vocalist. None of them said anything.

----------

Jack walked inside the gym and saw the cheerleaders training. Audrey was giving her subordinates a hard time and only after few minutes did she noticed that the skateboarder entered. After giving him a cold glare, she turned to Kate, who was training in the front line. The girl looked in the direction of the exit and saw her boyfriend.

"Take five…" ordered Audrey and the moment she said so Kate run towards the dreadlocks.

"Sorry for interrupting your training, but I really need to talk to you…" he said as a welcome and motioned her to sit. "It's about the thing you asked me… I… I made my decision…"

The cheerleader didn't response. She just looked at him with an asking glare, so after taking a deep breath, he continued: "I really like you, Kate… and your request really made me think… I talked to some of my friends about it… as I did so, I noticed something that was really important to me… even though they found out what choice I had, none of them told me something like 'choose us then' or 'leave her'… they only told me to do what my heart tells me to do… and that is when I understood that if you'd really care about me, you wouldn't make me choose between two things I treasure most in the first place…"

"Jack, I…" began the girl, but couldn't finish.

"I really like you, Katie…" he repeated, almost as if he didn't hear her. "But I'm afraid I cannot do what you ask me to… and I don't suppose you're willing to go back on your word, are you?" he asked with a little bit of hope in his voice.

"I guess I'm just too scared…" admitted the cheerleader.

Jack only nodded, without saying anything. Silence felt between them, finally broke by Kate: "So this is the end?"

"I'm afraid so…" replied the skateboarder as he began to walk away.

"For what it's worth…" began the cheerleader as he headed towards the door. "I'm really sorry…"

"Not as much as I am…" dreadlocks assured her and left the gym.

Once he found himself outside, he propped himself against the wall and stared at the ceiling. He left out a loud sigh and dropped his gaze at the floor. He stayed liked that for a while, even after the bell rang.

* * *

And that's it for this time. You want this fic to keep going, leave me some reviews then! 

See ya!


End file.
